Inherited Burden
by Arthur97
Summary: A seemingly normal day brings about horrendous news forcing Lucina to bear a burden she thought she would never have to bear again. The title and role of Exalt. Image belongs to Intelligent Systems/Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark as per doctor's orders. Lucina sat in the dark room alone recovering from a nasty bug she had caught a few days prior forcing her to remain bedridden for several days. She had worried her family, but she started to recover in time for them to still go on their vacation.

Yes, her extended family had gone up to Ferox for a few weeks. She was supposed to go, but, alas, she fell ill. She was just glad that her illness did not prevent them from having a good time. Lucina hated the thought of being a burden.

Her quiet meditations were disturbed by a knock on the door, "Meal time!"

Lucina subconsciously smiled at the voice for it was not that of a castle servant doing their job but instead her dear friend who had stayed behind to look after her despite being invited on the trip as well. Not giving herself time to dwell on the feelings that came about when he was near, she quickly beckoned him in.

"Evening, princess," The tactician grinned as he set about getting the tray with her soup in place, "Feeling better today?"

"Yes, sir tactician," She smiled as she played along. Overjoyed to be part of a joke no matter how minor, "No doubt due to your wonderful care over the past few weeks."

If it were not so dark, Lucina would have seen Robin's face light up in a blush, "It's nothing, really."

"I mean it," Lucina said after blowing on a spoonful of soup, "I really appreciate what you've done. Even going so far as to miss out on a vacation."

"It's not that great of a sacrifice, trust me. The ride up there alone would have been littered with bad jokes from your dad, and the only escape would be to ride with Lissa and Lon'qu, and I know she'd find some way to torment me during the trip."

"You seemed eager enough to go before I fell ill," Lucina pointed out either ignoring or missing his joking tone. Her humor was still a work in progress.

"Er," Robin was at a loss not really wanting to tell her why that was. Fortunately, he was saved by Lucina's coughing fit. While she was on the mend, she still had the occasional fit, and this one was particularly harsh. Once she was done, both parties became acutely aware of Robin's warm hand on her back from where he had been steadying her, yet he held it there for several moments past what was normal.

As if Lucina was on fire, Robin quickly recoiled back and ran the offending hand through his hair, "Um, sorry about that."

"No, no," Lucina replied nearly as flustered, "It's okay."

They sat in awkward silence for several minutes as Lucina finished her soup. Afterwards, Robin collected the dishes and made for the door, but stopped short and turned around, "Lucina," He started, and Lucina's heart seemed to stall in anticipation, "I–"

He was interrupted, however, by a forceful knock on the door followed by Frederick's voice, "My apologies, milady, but it is urgent."

Lucina put a slightly concerned yet still calm face on, "Come, sir Frederick."

It was clear as soon as the knight entered that something was wrong. His hair was disheveled, and his armor was uneven. By Frederick's standards, he was a mess. Both parties soon forgot their embarrassment at the thought of what could make Frederick of all people so unkempt.

Robin, realizing he had likely come just for the princess, cleared his throat, "I'll, uh, wait outside."

"No," Lucina intervened, "You may need to hear this as well. Proceed Frederick."

"Right," Frederick collected himself, "There's been an accident."

* * *

Robin sat with his with head in his hands. He had long given up on sleep. How could he sleep after what he had just heard? It was hard to believe that they were really gone. All of them. He could only imagine how Lucina was taking it.

She had asked to be left alone and both he and Frederick had obliged. He wanted to comfort her, but for now, she wanted to be alone. He understood that, and as much as he wanted to help her, he was not in the best of shape either. He had lost not just his surrogate brother, but many of his closest friends as well.

But he would have to pull himself together. He would have to tell the Shepherds eventually. It was only fair that they learn before the general public. They were family after all. He would need to be strong for them. For everyone. In the morning, he would be strong. Tonight though, he would mourn.

* * *

Lucina barely moved as she took in all that she had been told the previous morning. She had not been paying the best attention, but she gathered that due to preparations her father had made, she was eligible for the throne and she was next in line.

She hardly even registered that though. She had cried until she had no more tears the night before, but now, she was just numb. It was a reflex that came from years of loss. It seemed like the only way to keep going in such a circumstance.

She barely noticed a knock on her door. She wanted to tell whoever it was to go away, but it could have been important business. She had a duty now.

"Come in," She did not look at the door.

"Lucina," Robin's heart sunk further seeing her alone in the dark. She barely moved at his entrance, "I heard that you were in a briefing with the council. I'm sure that you will perform your duties well."

"I don't know how to be a real Exalt. I never had time for those kinds of lessons."

"There are people who can teach you."

"I…" Lucina seemed dreadfully unsure of herself, "I would like you to teach me." She quickly averted her gaze, "You know, the parts you are familiar with. If you don't mind."

"Lucina, there are people far more qualified than me."

"Please?" Her voice sounded so uncharacteristically small. It hurt him to hear her like that, "I want someone familiar."

Robin was going to protest further, but one look into her eyes quelled that. The pain was palpable. He was still hurting himself, but he vowed to put that aside. For her sake. "Very well," Robin nodded, "I shall do my best."

"Thank you," Lucina almost seemed to sink into the shadows. Robin wanted to just let her be for now – or even try to comfort her – but there was yet more unpleasant business to address.

"I'm afraid the Shepherds have yet to be informed. I know it's still not common knowledge, but…"

"They deserve to know," Lucina agreed, "Very well. I trust you can tell them?" She still did not look away from the dark corners of her room.

"Of course," Robin nodded but did not budge from his spot. He did not know what to say, but he felt like he needed to say something. After several moments, Lucina seemed to finally notice that he was still there.

"Is there something else?"

"I–" The words died in his throat. He cleared it and tried again, "I want you to know that I'm here. Whatever you need, I'll do my best. Okay?"

"Of course," Lucina released the hollowest of smiles, "You are a loyal friend, and I hope that I can count on you as much as my father did."

 _More_ , Robin did not voice the sudden thought though, "Of course." The awkwardness was nearly overbearing so he decided to retreat for the time being, "I'll, uh, go send word to the Shepherds." Lucina simply nodded him away and Robin quickly exited. He would need to control himself. Things had changed. She was now heir apparent. He, he was no one.

* * *

Robin watched as the Shepherds currently still on active duty - whether as an actual Shepherd or not - gathered in the training yard. Whispers and murmurs flooded the small area, and while Robin tried to project a comforting air of ease, it was hard to do. Frederick standing to his right looked suitably stoic, but those who knew him knew that something was off. His wife in particular was giving him wary gazes from the crowd likely already aware of what was weighing on his mind.

After the last Shepherd came in, Robin walked forward on the raised training arena to address them. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a flash of blue from a window in the castle, but he ignored it for the time being.

"I'm sure most of you are curious as to why I called you all out here," Robin looked over the faces of his friends and adopted family knowing he was about to deliver crushing news, "The truth is, I don't have good news for you, and I don't really know how to say it, but…a few days ago while on the way back from vacation, the royal caravan was caught in a snow slide."

Robin forced himself on despite the shocked expressions that greeted him as they began to fear the worst, "Rescue efforts were extensive, but there were no survivors. As much as it pains me to say it: they're gone. All of them."

Robin waited a moment for the uproar to calm down slightly. "We will be holding a service within the week as soon as their…their bodies arrive. We will also hold a private service for the Shepherds. This is a terrible tragedy, and we _will_ mourn them. Not just as our lieges, but as our friends and family, but we cannot allow ourselves to give into grief," Robin barely adjusted his gaze to the window confirming the blue was still there, "Chrom would likely have had some encouraging words right now, but, unfortunately, I am not him. I'd like to hear them myself, but one thing I do know is that none of them would want us to lose ourselves. We will mourn, and we will move on, but we will never forget…however, that is talk for another day. Today, we will mourn. Later, we will celebrate their lives and memory."

Robin then turned away. Looking up, the blue was gone.

 **A/N: I am thinking I may alternate between new and remastered updates meaning the next post should be a remaster. As for which one, I think I may have a raffle. The more a story is requested, the higher the odds it will be picked. I will give some time before I actually do the raffle so submit your suggestions! (ones from the one shot collection will be counted as well).**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin steadily progressed through the metaphorical mountain of tomes he had collected on government and law. If he was going to train the next Exalt, he was going to do a good job. It also had the added benefit of letting him forget his own grief for a time.

It had only been a few days, and he had not yet fully come to the realization that they were gone. No more evenings jumping from idle chatter to deep subjects of contemplation seamlessly with Chrom, no more comparing thoughts on novels both good and bad with Sumia, no more prank wars with Lissa, no more training sessions with a curt nod of respect with Lon'qu, no more of Cynthia and Owain's antics. Then…the children. They were the most tragic loss. They had so much in front of them.

Robin suddenly slammed his fist into the table causing the librarians on duty to look at him before returning to work quickly upon realizing who had caused the disturbance. Robin sighed and shook himself out of that line of thought and got back to the books. There was a lot of research to do. Chrom had let him know that there were some less than noble nobles in the court, and Robin intended to make sure Lucina could go toe to toe with them.

* * *

Lucina. She had been so shut up lately. Not that he blamed her, but this was clearly unhealthy. He had asked around, and he was apparently the only one she had spoken to much at all, and even then it was only during the briefings that he had delivered. He was worried about her. She was expected to say something at the service tomorrow, and he was afraid that she may not be able to make it through it. He was dreading his own part at the Shepherd's service enough as it was. However, try as he might, he could not imagine the depths of her pain. He had lost friends, a brother even; she had lost her parents, again, as well as the entirety of her family.

Sighing, Robin packed up his books and ordered them moved to his study. In the meantime, he decided to see if he could help Lucina.

Lucina stared blankly at the open book before her. It was some tome on government which was likely very important, but she was having a hard time focusing. Unlike before, now she did not have the fall of humanity to keep her motivated in addition to the fact that before she had lost echoes of people. She hardly remembered most of them, even her father. Her mother was a bit clearer, but, still, it was easier not knowing what she had lost. And poor Cynthia too…

"Lucina?" She heard Robin call out for her. She was conflicted. He had a knack for making her feel better which she could really use right now, but she was also not keen on being close to anyone at the moment. Gerome's old mentality had seemingly been vindicated. Letting people close was to allow the chance of being hurt. Besides, she did not want to worry him nor did she want to face the feelings he brought to the surface.

In the end, her own desires barely inched out a victory, "Come in."

Robin carefully entered the room. It was not dark at least and it looked like Lucina had been reading. Now that Robin was there though, he was at a loss as to what to say. "What are you reading?" He asked lamely.

Lucina seemed a bit confused but answered nonetheless, "One of the books on government Maribelle recommended."

"I see," Robin shuffled, "I've been working on your, uh, training regimen. I should have a preliminary plan ready soon."

"That's good," Lucina replied in full regality. This was not what he had in mind.

"So, uh, do you know what you're going to say tomorrow?"

Lucina's regal façade showed a crack as she quietly replied, "What can I say? How do I put their lives into a few words?"

"I'm afraid I don't have that answer. Just…speak from the heart. Tell the people who their royals were."

"Let them know," Lucina murmured, "Thank you, Robin."

Robin gave a small smile, "Anytime. I'm here to help. If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"I…will keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Of course," Robin gave a slight bow and retreated leaving Lucina to wonder why he had bowed before turning back to her desk. She closed the book and pulled out a blank parchment.

* * *

Robin filed in with all the other military officials. The only ones he personally knew well were Frederick and Cordelia, but neither were seated near him leaving him between generals he hardly knew. The brass was not exactly overly fond of how quickly Robin had ascended the ranks, but most at least respected him so they could work together well enough. There should be no problem sitting with them.

After everyone was seated, Lucina stood and approached the podium on the dais overlooking the caskets. She was dress formally, but it was nothing particularly extravagant: a simple black dress suited to the occasion.

Lucina looked down at the closed boxes surrounded by flowers briefly before looking back at the expectant audience and then back at the notes she had made. Finally, her eyes briefly found Robin's as his word rung through her mind, _"Just…speak from the heart."_

"Exalt Chrom…was a wonderful man. He never stopped caring for others and putting them before himself. His death…is a loss for us all. Few could match the intensity of his passion or the depths of his love. Trusting to a fault, he had faith in people when most may not, and without him, the halidom will never be the same.

"Likewise, Queen Sumia held a gentleness which greatly complimented the Exalt. She was a true friend to those who knew her as well as someone that you could tell your problems. She was a kind soul who will be dearly missed. Together, they formed a monarchy which I believe truly cared for the common people, and a legacy not easily matched.

"Princess Lissa, she had an innate ability to make people smile. Few people could light up a room like she could. She brought a happiness that cannot be replaced, but it will be remembered.

"Finally, the young princesses," Lucina faltered for a moment, "Gone far too early. While they were just here a short time, they were highlights to all who knew them.

"However, despite our grief. Despite our pain. We must continue on in remembrance of those who came before. We will not forget those who were lost, but we will also press forward for their sakes as well as our own. It is what they would have wanted. So let us press on in remembrance of a great Exalt, a great queen and princesses, and let us build a world which they would be proud of."

Lucina returned to her seat feeling like a failure, but at least she had tried to honor them.

* * *

The Shepherds met at the graveside where they would hold their own service. Many of the former Shepherds had also been able to make it, and Robin was mentally preparing to address them looking out over the forlorn faces as they prepared to lay their friends to rest.

"Today, we say our final good byes to some dear friends," Robin started slowly, "Many of us would not be where we are today if not for Chrom. Whether he picked you up from working the fields or sleeping in them, he would not turn anyone in trouble away, and, while many around him may have questioned the wisdom of that, I can certainly say that I am grateful to have had such a friend.

"Likewise, Sumia was a true friend. She wasn't always the most graceful person around, but she eventually conquered her own clumsiness and grew into a kind and eloquent queen. More than that though, she was a dear friend to those around her. I remember chatting with her about recent books we had read. She was just the kind of person you could talk to and let time slip away.

"Lissa and I had a sort of…rivalry as she tried to prank me, and I tried to thwart her. I won't go into too much detail, but I remember one time she had a plan that involved a copious amount of frogs. Not my best day. Still, when she wasn't tormenting me, I enjoyed her cheerful presence. She had a way of making people feel better. A truly special skill.

"Lon'qu, well, he was not the most open of people, but we eventually grew to have a mutual respect of one another. I know that he pushed me to be a better fighter as I'm sure he did to many of you. He may have not liked to show it, but he really cared for his comrades making sure that they were ready for whatever they might face.

"Now, Lucina will say a few words about her sisters and cousins," Robin stepped aside for Lucina to take his place. He flashed what he hoped was a reassuring smile and stood back.

Lucina walked up and steeled herself. She was at least glad that she had already let the tears flow or else they might well up, but she had experience keeping a professional outer appearance. Experience which had been put to the test.

"Owain may have seemed like a jokester who never took anything serious, but he distracted others from an otherwise mostly bleak existence. He was one of the few bright spots of my world. He was always handy with a blade and one of the few people I explicitly trusted. He was surprisingly good with secrets after all.

"I did not know the young princesses that well. In truth, I tended to avoid them as it brought up uncomfortable thoughts of my place in this world, but I could already see that Lucia was her own person. I was looking forward to seeing her and Cindy grow into their own women, but…that will never come now. I can simply try to honor them by doing my best in my coming role.

"Cynthia was," Lucina paused. She was supposed to stronger than this, but…this was her baby sister. The one she had looked out for almost their entire lives. She loved the rest of her family, but this was _her_ sister. Looking over the crowd, she saw a mixture of pity and awkwardness and she collected herself. She was not supposed to have outbursts or breakdowns. She had to project an air of strength.

"Cynthia was my little sister. For the longest time, I watched over her as a guardian, though I often rebuked her antics or rebutted any attempts to get me to participate. Now…I wish I had. I will never get those opportunities again, but I will still have the memories I did make and I will cherish them always.

"As I will with the others. We must all move on, but we must also remember those good times. As we lay them to rest, we mark a new section of our lives. One without their presence, but one with their influence."

Lucina quickly yet regally stepped back allowing for the burial to finally proceed. Part way through, Robin looked to Lucina in concern. He could tell she came close to letting her emotions break lose. Her control was impressive, but he wondered if maybe she should have let them. Not that he was one to talk, he noted absently as the almost rhythmic sound of the shovels rang out.

Eventually, the Shepherds started to depart, but not before offering comforting words to Lucina. Cherche managed to drag Frederick away after Lucina absently gave him the rest of the evening off. In the end, only Robin and Lucina remained.

"We, uh, we should go," Robin walked up behind her but made sure to keep a respectable distance from her, "It will be dark soon."

"Right," Lucina pulled herself away and finally seemed to notice that everyone else had gone as well as the late hour, "How long have you been there?"

"I never left," Robin admitted.

"You did not have to do that."

"I didn't want to leave you out here alone," Robin did not look at her.

"Thank you, Robin."

"You don't have to thank me."

Lucina did not reply, but instead enjoyed his presence as they walked back. In the midst of her turmoil, he seemed to provide some calm. It was appreciated, and she chose to not think about her feelings for him. She would deal with those later. For now, she would let him provide comfort by his presence.

 **A/N: Okay, I don't really like doing speeches. Hopefully the rest is still emotional though.**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had spent hours upon hours putting together this curriculum. He hoped that it would be enough, but it never felt like it. Though, it would have to be he supposed since he was supposed to present it the following day.

The tactician leaned back in his chair. He was exhausted, but that was part of the point. He had been intentionally working to keep his mind off of, well, his life. The loss of his friends hung heavily on him along with the idea that he was almost with them. Had Lucina not fallen ill and he selfishly stayed behind to be with her, then he would have been buried in the snow with the others.

Robin shuddered at the thought. It was an eerie line of thought, but also one of ones that plagued him of late. The other involved the princess herself. What may have once been potentially possible now seemed like utter fantasy. It was grossly inappropriate now whereas before it may have been possible. As such, he tried to keep his mind off of her as much as possible. A hard task to do when he was supposed to tutor her on being an Exalt.

Robin groaned and hobbled over to his bed deciding he needed to try to get a little sleep at least.

* * *

Lucina waited in her…her office for Robin to arrive. He had promised to start her training today, and she was a little concerned. Both about the training and spending time with Robin. She was still concerned about being close, but at the same time she longed for his company. She longed for someone to be close to. On the other hand, she had an image to upkeep. As much as she may have wanted him to just hold her, she had to appear strong, but…did Robin really count? Did she have to keep her image up around him? She had started to feel more open around him, but…things felt different now. _He_ was different.

"Lucina," Robin knocked on the door, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Lucina flipped her book shut, "Come in."

Robin stepped in with a bundle of papers and a few books under his arms, "Good evening, princess." Lucina did not like his formal tone, but outside of a slightly more furrowed brow, she did not show it. "I have developed a fairly extensive curriculum. I would like to take this time to go over the high points if you don't mind."

"Certainly," Lucina approved and Robin sat across from her spreading out various materials and handed her an itinerary. He went through the somewhat daunting list, but he hesitated when he came to a certain point.

"Ahem, securing the bloodline," Robin looked rather uncomfortable, "Simply put, you will be expected to produce an heir sooner rather than later."

"But…I am not married," Lucina replied in confusion.

"Yes, well, you will also be expected to marry soon. You're already considered fairly old to still be single given your position." There would have been less pressure had there been others to carry on the Exalted line which was how Emmeryn had gotten away with it for so long, but as things stood, Lucina would likely be pressured to marry as soon as possible.

"But…who?" Lucina was liking this less and less.

"Many noble houses both domestic and foreign will likely send suitors from which you will be expected to make a selection."

"I see," In Lucina's world, she was more focused on things like survival and stopping Grima to really ever come face to face with the idea that as a royal, her marriage may not be the fairy tale that her parents' had been. Upon arriving in this world, she likewise did not give romantic notions much thought and believed she would likely never have a family of her own. However, whether it was due to not having to worry so much where her next meal was coming from or a certain charming tactician, she had started to warm to the idea of finding love.

So, no, she did not like this one bit…but it was her duty. Did it really have to mean settling though?

"If you are concerned, I could help you vet them before you meet them. Try to make sure they don't have any nasty skeletons in the closet or the like."

Lucina observed Robin for a moment. He seemed uncomfortable, but she did not know exactly why. This was not exactly a comfortable topic.

"Very well. I would appreciate the help when the time comes. In the meantime, perhaps we should focus on more pressing matters."

Robin cleared his throat, "Yes, of course."

The rest of the briefing went smoothly, and Lucina paid careful attention. It would be a strenuous study regimen, but it was well worth it. She trusted Robin implicitly as well as his studious abilities even if he did not.

However, that bit about producing an heir made her especially uncomfortable. She did not want to have to sacrifice her feelings for her duty, but she had been raised to value that duty. Besides, what were her feelings? She had not admitted it to herself, but as soon as he brought it up, she felt a pit in her stomach.

She did know that he was about the only connection she had been maintaining – against her better judgement.

With a sigh, she looked up to the portrait of her father and mother hanging above the fireplace. The only significant change she had made to the office. They had made it all seem so easy. Love, leadership…life. How lucky they were.

If only they were here. Lucina would do her best, but she shrunk in the shadow of her parents.

No, Lucina shook her head. Grief would do her no good now. She would work hard toward the vision for Ylisse that they had held so dear.

* * *

Robin slid down his closed door until he was hunched in the floor. He had essentially promised to help the woman he loved to find a husband. He grit his teeth. Was this some kind of cruel joke? He rubbed his hands across his face. Everything had fallen apart in the span of less than two weeks. He wanted to scream, yell, something!

But he would not. He would remain the pillar of strength he was expected to be. The ever unflappable tactician who did not blink in the face of utter despair. He would keep being the person others could lean on. It was reassuring to others to have someone they could turn to and share their woes.

He had already done as much recently. Whether it was bittersweet recollections where he always strove to bring up the good times, or silently consoling with his presence. Seeing Severa so…broken up over Owain's death had been one of the harder things he had witnessed as of late, but it was what he did. He was there for everyone.

However, in the dark of his own despair as well as that of his room, he briefly wondered, who was there for him?

 **A/N: I had intended for this chapter to go longer, but hopefully this is fine.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well," Robin closed his book, "I think that's enough for today."

"All of this is a bit overwhelming. There is so much about being Exalt I never knew," Lucina eyed the volumes before her.

"Perhaps," Robin admitted, "But you're doing quite well. Your dedication is quite admirable."

"As is your teaching," Lucina smiled and Robin averted his gaze to avoid getting pulled into her eyes. Lucina frowned at the reaction. It had been that way since they had started. It was not like she could blame him though. Anytime her feelings broke through she internally berated herself. Still, it bothered her to see him recoil from getting too close, and it made her long for the times when their lives were simpler.

"Your flattery is kind, but unwarranted. I'm just doing what I can."

"You do a lot," Lucina replied somberly, "I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me and the halidom."

"Thank you…milady."

"You do not have to call me that. We had stopped using titles. That should not change now."

"R-right," Robin seemed off balance, "If that is all?"

"It is," Lucina nodded and watched as he awkwardly left. Once he was gone, she sighed and rested her head in her hands. Being around him was torture. She now knew of her obligations meaning that her fantasies were supposed to remain just that, but…she enjoyed his company all the same.

She could do without the distance though. He seemed to be making every effort to maintain professionality to a degree which was unlike the tactician, and it was annoying her even if her mind told her that she should be doing the same thing given her situation. However, her heart had another opinion, and after years of being ignored, it seemed her heart had gained quite the voice.

* * *

"Is everything going according to schedule?" Lucina watched as the workers got the dais ready for her coronation.

"Yes, a little ahead of schedule actually," Robin paused to give some orders.

"You've been working yourself to the bone on this," Lucina noted with concern, "Are you certain you're okay?"

"I'll be fine," Robin waved off her concerns, "How about you?"

"I am managing," Lucina absently watched the stage taking shape, "I have busied myself with my lessons as well as memorizing my role for tomorrow. I must admit that I am somewhat nervous about tomorrow."

"You'll do fine," Robin reassured, "I'll be silently cheering you on from the audience."

"So…you will not be on stage?"

Robin seemed a bit surprised, "No, I imagine I'll be with the military brass again. They're mostly fine, but I'm not exactly close with most of them."

Right. Lucina should have expected as much, but she had hoped, "I think you deserve to up on the dais."

"Uh, well," Robin rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "I'm flattered, but I'm afraid that's typically reserved for council members and other statesmen."

"'Typically.' Is it a rule?"

"Well, no," Robin admitted, "It's more of a custom."

"Then I want you to join me. You've done so much to help me prepare for this as well as organizing it. It's only fair."

"Lucina, I'm not sure it's appropriate."

"Nonsense. In fact," Lucina paused for a moment, but that increasingly loud voice kept going and she rationalized it away, "I was hoping to make you, if you want, to be my…personal assistant."

"What?"

"I'm sorry if the title does not sound very glamorous, but I could not think of a better title. The political situation is fairly stable, so you are not needed for military purposes as much, and I know my father depended on your advice a great deal and it only seems fair that you have a fitting position. In truth," Lucina's voice softened a little, "With how much you have helped me so far, I fear I may not be able to do this without your help. Of course, you are free to oversee the other advisors as you see fit. You are free to refuse, of course. I understand that it would be a significant burden to put on yourself."

"Uh, no, no, I'm honored. Don't you think it's a little sudden though?"

"Why?" Lucina seemed genuinely confused, "You more or less held that position already."

It was true that Chrom had depended on his advice, but Robin was aware that there were those who resented Robin's fast climb through the ranks and that boosting him further might make life more difficult for him. That, and Robin did not want that kind of responsibility after all he had been through during his stint as grandmaster. Though, that was not the main reason Robin was hesitant to take the job this time.

However, looking her in the eyes, he could not tell her no to such a sincere request, "It would be an honor."

"Wonderful," Lucina smiled in relief not sure if he would have accepted given his recent behavior, "I will make the preparations. In the meantime, I will tell the servants to prepare you a spot on the stage."

"Er, okay."

"See you tomorrow then," Lucina smiled and walked off toward the dais leaving Robin to stare dumbfounded. He was unused to being so utterly incapable of fending someone else off. It was almost like a much less sinister and invasive version of what Validar could do to him.

"What just happened?"

A nearby servant simply grinned.

* * *

Robin slowly made his way to the dais for the ceremony. Lucina had made sure that he would have accommodations, but the thought of being up there was making him nervous. When he finally did arrive, his seat was pointed out, and much to his horror, it was near the center, right next to Lucina.

"Hello, Robin," Robin pulled his eyes away from that dreaded chair and turned them to the Exalt to be. He was stunned by what he saw. She was fully dressed up in a sleeveless white gown with gold accents. She carried a formal fur cape and wore a custom ornate headpiece made just for the occasion.

"Wow," Robin took a moment to figuratively pick his jaw off the floor, "You look…amazing."

"Really?" Lucina looked down at her dress, "You don't think it's too much?"

"No, I think you look wonderful. They'd be proud of you."

Lucina smiled fondly at the sentiment, but before anything else could be said, it was time for the ceremony to start. Both of them found their ways to their seats, and Robin felt like he was getting a lot of attention. He was the odd one out up there, and he could almost feel the stares boring into him as he tried to pay attention to the ceremony.

Several rites later, Lucina was officially named Exalt of Ylisse. Once they all pledged their loyalty to the new ruler, it was time for Lucina to leave looking regal all the while, but there was a slight smile when their eyes met that quickly faded back into professional stoicism.

What mess had he gotten himself into?

 **A/N: Oh, and I'll probably be siding with Morgan in the gauntlet. Probably also send out Lucina cause mom.**


	5. Chapter 5

"And that should be it," Robin looked over his notes. Fortunately for him, Lucina took her new role incredibly seriously and even took care of some things before he brought them up. Despite only being a week into her reign, Lucina had taken the reigns of the halidom with dexterity.

Lucina did not reply right away and instead looked over the former tactician before speaking, "Robin, when was the last time you got a full night's rest?"

Robin was suddenly very aware of how tired he felt and probably looked, "I, well, I'm still capable of performing my duties."

"That was not the question," Lucina replied sternly.

"I…about a month."

"Robin," Lucina was clearly unpleased with the answer no matter how hypocritic it may have been, "Go get some sleep. That's an order from your monarch as well as a request from a friend."

"Very well," Robin moved to pick up his notes, but Lucina beat him to it with a hand over the top of the papers.

"Leave them. I'll have them sent to your office."

"If you insist," Robin answered and got up to head to his room. Though he was not sure what he would do when he got there. Sleep just served as a time for unpleasant thoughts to fester more often than not as of late.

* * *

Robin stretched after a fairly restless night. It had gone about as well as he had expected it to. Still, maybe it would appease Lucina. He drowsily got dressed and prepared for his day. First things first, he made for his office. Hopefully Lucina had remembered to send those documents down.

He opened the door to his office but stopped in his tracks upon seeing someone else walking around.

"Who are you?" Robin asked the strange man shuffling around his office.

"Hmm?" The other man stopped and looked at Robin, "Oh, greetings. I am your temporary replacement."

"'Replacement?'" Robin raised his brow.

" _Temporary_ replacement. Only while you are on leave I assure you."

"'Leave?'" Robin was not following.

"Yes, and I must admit that, judging from what I've gone through so far, a very well deserved one."

Robin did not answer and made for the door, "Er, sir?" The man flinched as the door shut behind him.

* * *

Lucina looked up as her door opened to reveal Robin, but he did not look too happy. Lucina internally sighed and prepared herself.

"'Leave?'" Robin asked incredulously.

"Yes, Robin," Lucina responded calmly, "You were working yourself to the bone. Take a week off and relax."

"I can still work!"

"Robin, I don't need you exhausted."

"What about you? When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?"

Lucina was taken aback by the outburst, but she also found it a bit refreshing. He had not been so open with her in weeks. "Robin, I–"

"No, I'm sorry," Robin deflated, "I guess I am a little on edge."

"It's no problem, Robin," Lucina was almost upset that he retreated once again, "Just, please, take some time to yourself. I'm sure that the clerical work will be fine while you are gone. The halidom will not disappear in a week's time."

"Right," Robin replied softly, "I can, uh, catch up on some reading."

Lucina smiled, "That's more like it. Take some time to yourself, and come back refreshed."

"Maybe a vacation would be okay," Robin slowly left, and once he was out of her office he stared at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do? He supposed he had a week to figure it out.

* * *

Robin stared at the stack of books he had finished in the past three days. Though he might be hard pressed to give a summary of any of them. His idle mind was a playground for troubling thoughts. He eventually decided that he needed to get out of the castle. He had not been to town for a while, so he grabbed his coat and decided to go for a stroll.

The outside air was somewhat refreshing he had to admit. It was nice getting out and just walking amongst the people. He eventually found himself in an unfamiliar part of town though after walking while lost in thought.

He spent several minutes trying to retrace his steps. However, he noticed a group of shady figures gathering around him taking care to keep their faces hidden. What a day to leave his sword at the castle.

Robin managed to get a few good punches off, but a trained hand to hand combatant he was not. That fact combined with being outnumbered meant that he went down fast. They quickly swarmed him and started kicking him, but it was fortunately shortlived as a commotion drove the ruffians away. That was the last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness.

* * *

When he came to, he was in the infirmary of the castle with a nurse doing a final check to make sure he was patched up. Looking over to the right, he saw Frederick was standing ever vigilant by the door.

"What happened?" Robin groaned as he sat up. The healers had done a good job, but he was still a bit sore.

"You were assaulted in the streets," Frederick supplied, "Fortunately, your guard was able to intervene before any serious damage occurred."

"I wasn't aware I had a guard."

"Her majesty assigned them."

Of course she did. Overly cautious to the end. Not that he was complaining.

"Any idea why I was attacked?" He was no expert, but that did not seem like just some mugging. To corroborate his point, Frederick appeared uneasy as if trying to decide whether or not to tell him.

"It seems that your relationship with the Exalt has garnered some…distaste in the halidom."

"Explain."

The knight shuffled ever so slightly, "Your quick rise to your current position is seen as…convenient. Some are also concerned that you are getting too close to her Majesty. Add in the fact that neither of you were present on the late Exalt's ill-fated trip and your heritage, and some are rather unhappy with your position. Especially with how… _close_ some see you as to the new Exalt. More so in the nobility."

"I see," Robin considered it. He should have imagined something like this might come up, "So they think I killed them and kept Lucina around so that I could take the throne by proxy if nothing else. Is that about it?"

"Essentially," Frederick replied curtly.

"Have you informed Lucina?"

"I have sent word to her about your condition, but I left out the more sensitive issues."

"Good. That'd just make her worry more. Thank–" Robin was interrupted by the door to the infirmary being quickly pushed aside.

"Robin!" Lucina stormed in, "What happened?"

"I had a slight run in with some less than happy people."

"How could anyone just assault a man in the streets?" Lucina declared in outrage, "Are you okay?" She started to look him over.

"I'm fine," Robin held his hands up, "Your guards came through. Thanks for that, by the way."

"I'll have to make sure you have extra security. Why would someone attack you?"

"Give us a moment," With a nod, Frederick left and the nurse got the message and joined him.

With them alone, Robin sighed, "I think I should step down."

"What? Why?"

"Well, it doesn't seem to do you any favors for one. People think I'm climbing too high too fast. People might think that you are giving me too much special treatment."

"Is that…why you were attacked?"

Robin sighed again and nodded, "I've ascended from stranger your father found on the side of the road to one of the most influential positions in the land. Keep in mind that until not too long ago, I was wearing the insignia of our would-be destroyer. Not to mention that some find it…convenient that I did not go on the trip."

"'Convenient?'"

"They think that I may have had something to do it."

"What!? That's preposterous!"

"Nevertheless, it's what some people think."

"I…don't want to cause you trouble," Lucina looked down in dejection, "If this is what you want though, I will not oppose it. I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

It broke Robin's heart to see Lucina like this, "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry," Lucina corrected her posture, "I should not act like that."

"I won't fault you for show emotion. It's okay to let it out," Robin was keenly aware of the hypocrisy of his own statement.

"I…no, I am Exalt now."

"Let me tell you something," Robin started, "Exalt does not mean inhuman. It may be your job to appear larger than life, but you do not have to bear it all alone."

"I…I'm not used to being open with others," Lucina confessed, "In truth, outside of my parents, you are the only one I've been very open with."

"Then you can be open," Alarms sounded in his mind, but he silenced them.

"I would not want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's no bother. I'm here, for whatever you need."

"Well," Lucina hesitated one last time before giving in, and for the first time since the incident, she was completely open with someone. They talked for what seemed like hours about her doubts, fears, and concerns before Lucina insisted on eating lunch with Robin.

"Lucina," Robin started after he finished his meal, "I was thinking, and, maybe, I don't need to quit."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Robin continued, "Just, maybe I should stay out of public view. For both our sakes."

"That seems reasonable," Lucina smiled and Robin knew he was in trouble.

 **A/N: How do you, the readers, feel about the longer wait for these chapters? Do you feel the wait is worth it for what you get?**

 **Also, I got the idea in my head of Lucina giving Robin the stink eye every time Robin pulled ahead in the gauntlet. Just a fun little thing for Lucina as her mom. Maybe I should write a one shot. Either way, go Morgan!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucina smiled as she took a sip of her tea, proud that she had understood Robin's witty remark. Ever since his incident, Lucina made sure to take the time to spend some time with him just the two of them, and she was pleased to see that he was acting more like the Robin she knew.

Unfortunately, she was also noticing other things. The most noticeable change was the dark circles under his eyes growing. He hid it well, but he also seemed to be more tired and on edge than before Lucina sent him on leave. Surely he was not that much of a workaholic. No, something else was wrong, but Lucina did not know what.

"Well, that was delicious," Robin stood up with a smile that did not reach his tired eyes, "But it's getting late."

"Right," Lucina joined him as a maid came to take their dishes away, "I hope your leave has not made you decide not to come back to work tomorrow."

"Perish the thought," Robin offered a hollow smirk, "I'll see you bright and early."

"Of course," Lucina smiled back as genuinely as she could muster given her concern. He was getting worse and it worried her greatly. Lucina sighed and rested her head in her hand as she retook her seat. What was she going to do with him?

"Milady?" Lucina suddenly looked up unsure of how long she had spent in thought. She saw a maid standing at the entrance to the waiting room, "Do you require anything else for the evening?"

"No, it's alright. Go, get some rest," Lucina looked around the waiting room and noticed that Robin had left his coat hanging on the back of his chair. Lucina sighed again as she went to pick it up. He must have been extremely out of it to leave his cloak behind.

"I'm sorry, Milady," The maid apologized, "I can take that to Sir Robin's room."

"No," Lucina answered after a moment, "I'll take it to him."

"If you insist," The maid curtsied and left. Lucina eyed the coat before departing. She decided it was finally time to confront him about what had been going on.

* * *

Robin shuffled into his room physically and emotionally exhausted, but he knew from experience that sleep would bring little rest. Instead, Robin went to light a candle. With a simple spell, a portion of his room was illuminated, and Robin nearly had a heart attack upon seeing a familiar face sitting at his desk.

"What's the matter?" Chrom nonchalantly leaned back and propped his feet on the desk with a grin, "You look horrible."

"You're not real," Robin refused to meet the figment's gaze.

"Of course not, but let's not dwell on that," Chrom put his feet down, "Instead, how about we focus on the fact that not two months after my untimely demise, you're already working on getting into my daughter's pants."

"I'm not–" Robin rounded to face the accusation.

"Don't deny it," Chrom's face turned serious, "Do you really think a few dinners will win her over anyway? Please, she's far too good for you. A man that wouldn't even mourn the loss of the man who took him in and gave him a life. I could have left you in the dirt you know. Maybe I should have."

"I did mourn!" Robin declared unconcerned that he was talking to himself.

"Really?" Another voice came from behind him. Turning, he saw Sumia plucking wilted petals from a decayed flower, "Because it doesn't look like you have. You haven't shed one tear for us." She started to pluck more of the petals, "He loves us. He loves us not. He loves us. He loves us not. Oh," She held up the bare stem, "Guess he doesn't love us."

"I didn't need a flower to tell you that," Robin turned once more to see an accusing Lissa, "To think I thought of you like a big brother."

"I-I had to be strong," Robin felt his knees grow weak, "F-for the others."

"Hmph," Lon'qu stood next to his wife, "It's easy to be strong when you don't care. I wonder if the others have noticed just how heartless you act?"

"Of course they have," Chrom was now in front of the desk, "Why do you think they aren't rushing to console him?"

"I'm not heartless," Robin said with little conviction, "I'm just putting on a strong front."

"But what about when you're alone?" Sumia asked, "You won't even cry when you're alone."

"I-I…have to be strong…" Robin repeated to himself knowing that he was afraid that if he let it out, he might not be able to control it anymore, "I can't lose control for their sake…for her."

"Ah," Chrom sneered, "So we're back to this." Chrom approached Robin menacingly, "The cradle robbing snake sees an opportunity to get his _prize_."

"I'm not…" Robin backed away, but Chrom kept coming.

"Face it, Robin. You're a snake," Chrom hissed and licked his lips with a suddenly reptilian tongue, "Just like your _father_!" The last word was accentuated by his late father's sick cackle.

"No…"

"Don't deny it, Robin," Sumia voice called out, "You just want crawl into bed with my daughter. You don't care about us."

"I do!"

"You sicko!" Cynthia's normally bubbly voice cried out in disgust, "I thought you were a hero."

"Truly what manner of perversion takes hold of his mind," Owain moved his hand from his face, "Do you not care for the fallen?"

"Of course not!" Lissa laughed, "All he cares about is himself and his precious princess."

"Uncle Robin?" Lucy stood looking heartbroken with a baby Cindy, "Don't you love us? Is big sis all you really care about?"

"I-I…" Robin clutched his head in his hands.

"Look at us, Robin!" Chrom forcefully grabbed his shoulders and made him look up. Chrom's face was sickeningly pale and his eyes sunken in, "Time to face reality!"

"N-no," Robin looked on in horror as his friends all took on a deathly frozen look that came from meeting one's end in the snow. "No!" Robin felt the bile rise in his throat when he was forced to see Lucy and Cindy, and he collapsed on the floor clutching his head.

"Look around, Robin," Chrom's voice bellowed, "Cause you'd be with us if you weren't so busy lusting after my daughter!"

"No…" Robin whimpered weakly.

"Robin!"

The former tactician was jolted back to reality to see the hallucinations gone. Just him and Lucina. He weakly reached forward to make sure she was real but stopped himself short. Unsure of what to do herself, Lucina took his hand in her own. That was enough to set him off. He leaned into her with no regard for protocol or decorum and wept. He wept long and hard.

"They're gone," He whimpered into her shoulder after several minutes, "The closest thing I had to a real family is gone, and I should have been with them. If I hadn't been selfish and stayed behind, then I would have died with them."

"Robin," Lucina replied softly while comfortingly stroking his hair, "You were tending to me. You weren't being selfish."

"Yes I was," Robin shook his head and pulled back, "There are people more qualified for that. I stayed…"

"Robin?"

"I can't," Robin leaned against his desk, "If I say, I can't take it back, and everything will change."

"If it's bothering me, please tell me," Lucina implored.

"You'll hate me…"

"No, I won't," It hurt Lucina to see him like this, but it finally struck her that he had spent so much time offering his shoulder to cry on that no one seemed to think to offer him theirs, "You can tell me whatever is troubling you."

"I-I stayed…to be with you," He looked at her with pitiful eyes before directing his gaze back to the carpet, "I'm desperately in love with you, and it's eating me up. I tried not to fall for you, but I couldn't help it."

"Robin…"

"You think I'm some kind of pervert, don't you?" Robin hid his face in his hands.

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder causing him to look up into sympathetic and…happy eyes, "If you are, then I suppose I am as well for I have similar feelings."

"What?" Robin stared dumbfounded.

"Yes, you are in my heart as well," Lucina smiled, "But you should rest. We can talk tomorrow. I could stay if you need me to."

"No," Robin shook his head, "I'll be okay."

"Very well," Lucina stood to leave, but he grabbed her arm before she could, "You…you weren't just saying that though, right?"

"Of course not, Robin. I never knew what to do, nor did I believe you would feel the same. This may complicate matters, but it is how I feel."

"I…" He slowly let his hand drop, "I should get some sleep."

"Yes," Lucina's gentle smile continued to put him at ease, "We have much to discuss."

Much indeed. Lucina was not sure what the depths of Robin's pain were, but she was now determined that he would never bear it alone again. Yes, Robin was right. Things had changed as soon as he uttered those words, but Lucina felt that they would change for the better. As soon as the words had left his mouth, she finally knew – or perhaps accepted – that she felt the same, but they were both too exhausted to go into it now. They would face this new world with fresh minds.

 **A/N: Hopefully that was…decent. At least being his own hallucinations means that it doesn't have to make complete sense.**

 **Also let's go Team Morgan!**

 **Oh, and I mentioned an Amiibo game, but it wouldn't be Monopoly style. It would probably be more like a card game. I had determined a base of each Amiibo having a standard attack, at least one special, and one skill along with health and some form of points for specials. I wouldn't mind having team bonuses either for having certain Amiibo on your team.**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin awoke the next morning unsure of what exactly was real from the last night. Was what happened last night a dream, or was he really that far gone? Then there was Lucina. He was fairly confident that did not happen even if just because of his own self-doubt, but it seemed real. He would just act like nothing happened and see what she did. If she did not say anything, then he would assume it nothing more than a wishful dream.

However, Robin did feel rather rested when he got out of bed. More so than he had since the incident happened. It was…nice. Perhaps Lucina had come by last night, but he still had trouble believing that she had confessed to loving him.

He went about his early morning routine with a pace unlike he had been displaying, but he also had a certain trepidation about meeting with Lucina. A feeling that followed him all throughout the morning until it was time for his report.

As he was about to knock on her door though, he was greeted by Maribelle of all people exiting the Exalt's office.

"Maribelle," Robin greeted in surprise, "I thought you were heading back home today?"

"I am, but her Majesty requested an audience."

"Interesting," Robin knew better than to question the noblewoman as to why, so he gave a polite farewell and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Come in," Lucina beckoned, and Robin entered. She looked stunning with the light from the window breaking off her face in a wonderful way, so all appeared normal. He cautiously took a seat across from her. He opened his files and awkwardly went through the contents. Fortunately, his substitute actually did a decent job of keeping the files in order. During the briefing, Robin would keep looking up and sneaking glances at Lucina who looked at the documents he provided, but she did not seem completely invested.

Once he was done, he asked if she had any questions, but she did not immediately answer, "Lucina?"

"Robin," She started, "You remember what we talked about last night, right?"

Robin froze. So she was there, "I…wasn't sure if I dreamt it or not."

Lucina smiled softly, "I assure you that it was very real."

"So," Robin idly shuffled his hands, "What do we do?"

"I've been thinking about that. I don't have an answer right now, but…perhaps if we are discreet, we could…court?"

Robin would have loved that, "But wouldn't that just cause problems later? You have certain obligations, and I don't meet the criteria."

"I know," Lucina stated with a soft look of determination with a hint of blush making for an oddly contradictory yet still appealing image, "But I am willing to try. Maybe we can find a way. If you want to."

"I…" He thought this was a terrible idea, but it was also a hard one to pass up, "I suppose we could try it."

"Wonderful!" Lucina smiled before a thought crossed her mind, "So what does this entail?"

"Not sure. I've never really done this," Robin scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Well," Lucina smiled, "I suppose it shall be a learning experience for the both of us."

"I suppose it shall."

* * *

Most of the day went on as normal though Robin had a noticeable spring in his step. He did not see Lucina again until dinner which they took in her waiting room as had become the norm. The dining room had too many memories, and it was a large room for two people.

All seemed normal besides for the fact Lucina outwardly seemed happier to him, and the evening continued as before until Lucina dismissed the servants as she was want to do. However, as soon as they were alone, Lucina picked up her tray, walked around the table, and sat down next to Robin on the couch.

Robin thought to say something, but the adorable expression on her face made him stop and admire her for a moment.

"W-what?" Lucina asked shyly after noticing his gaze.

"What are you doing?" Robin smiled.

"I thought it might be something that couples did. I can move back if you wish," Lucina was already rising when Robin stopped her.

"And miss out on this adorable sight?"

Lucina blushed and sat back down. They ate in silence for a while as Lucina relaxed. Eventually, however, Lucina voiced something that had been on her mind.

"It seems that now that things have settled down in Ylisstol, it has been recommended that I make a tour of the halidom."

"I see," Robin did not like the idea of being separated already after just revealing their feelings, "Just let me know what you need me to do to hold down the fort."

Lucina looked at him strangely for a moment, "I was hoping you would go with me."

Robin stared dumbfounded, "What?"

"You are an important member of my staff, and…I would like to spend some time together."

"Well, I suppose we could justify it," Robin considered the ramifications, "We'll also likely be in a group so that will help." Robin smiled at Lucina, "Alright, I'll go."

"Wonderful," Lucina felt relief that he had accepted. She was not looking forward to the trip, but having Robin around would make it so much more bearable. Of course, she hoped that their last stop would yield the answers on how to allow them to be together. Surely there was some way.

However, something else was also bothering her, "Robin," She started uncertain of how to go about this. She had been avoiding it all day, but it needed to be addressed, "Last night, when I found you, you were…disturbed."

Robin sighed, "Yeah, not my greatest moment," Lucina gave him a concerned look and he sighed again, "I guess I reached my limit."

"You are there for everyone, but you hardly let anyone know that you need some help. Please, know that you can rely on me."

"I suppose that might be part of the problem," Lucina looked confused so Robin continued, "You lost your family, it just doesn't feel right to voice my sorrows to you."

"They were your family too," Lucina replied somberly, "You have as much right to mourn as anyone. As unfortunate as it may be, I have experience losing others. Meanwhile, you went through multiple wars without losing anyone close to you yet moving on is still not easy for me, but you have helped me to do so. Please, allow me to do the same for you."

"I…" Robin stared down at his lap, "It still seems so hard to accept that they're actually gone. I suppose, I haven't quite let them go yet, and I still feel guilty about not being there myself."

"You dying with them would not have helped anything."

"Maybe it would have changed," Robin looked up with an air of desperation, "What if my being there delayed our departure or something?"

"You don't know that," Lucina countered firmly, "Believe me, dwelling on what-ifs will only cause you pain and will not change anything."

"I know, but it's hard not to. And letting go just seems so…final."

Lucina put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "They are gone, but grieving will not erase their time with us. I take strength from those memories. It helps drive me forward."

"Maybe…maybe it is time that I finally say goodbye."

"Are you sure?"

Robin took a deep breath, "Yes."

* * *

Twilight was beginning to set in as Robin approached the place he had not dared go since the ceremony.

"Hey," Robin said lamely as he looked down at the collection of stones that marked his family's graves, "I know I haven't been by. Truth be told, I was avoiding it, but now that just about everyone else has done their mourning, I guess it's my turn. The near emotional breakdown was a pretty good sign too.

"Then there was Lucina's encouragement. She's doing great by the way. Strong as ever. Stronger than me," Robin sighed, "I feel so sleazy pursuing her. With you around, Chrom could at least punch me or whatever. Now, I feel like I'm just moving in after a tragedy. I can only hope that you would approve, but never truly know. I'd like to think you would though.

"Look at me, still going on about my issues, but I guess it is relevant. It looks like she's determined to try to make…us work. Maybe we can have a future together. After all, Chrom did love to say how anything could change," Robin chuckled.

"I guess this is goodbye though. I'll still visit, but I have to accept what's happened. So no more working myself to exhaustion just so I don't think about it. Goodbye, my friends. You truly were like family to me, and I'll never forget you."

Robin gave the graves one last once over before turning back to the castle. As he came to the gates, he saw Lucina waiting for him, "How did it go?"

"Alright. I think I might finally be able to move on."

Lucina smiled and discreetly took his hand as they walked down the hall, "I'm glad."

"So am I," Robin gave her a smile in return, "Now, let's look to the future."


	8. Chapter 8

Final preparations for the royal tour were almost ready which filled Robin with a mix of excitement and anxiety. It was not like they were even going alone. There would be a whole contingent of staff with them, but it was still a trip with Lucina with greater chances to sneak away from prying eyes.

Even at the castle, Lucina had seemed to almost make a game of trying to see how much she could get away with. A held hand here, a sweet word there; it really made Robin flustered, but not in a bad way. Of course, he was not as bold as to play the same game, but he was happy enough to go along with it. At least when he did not think of how their relationship may have been doomed.

But she would have none of that anytime he so much as hinted at it. Despite once being so reluctant to so much as stay in Ylisstol, she had applied her determination to her new life and was dedicated to making sure that she once again challenged her fate and won.

Her determination actually made him believe that there was a chance despite the rules being fairly clean cut.

However, that was of little immediate concern as the carriages were being loaded. They would soon be on their way to their first stop of Themis. Robin noted Lucina's trepidation at boarding the carriage which reminding him of the other reason she probably invited him along.

She was a bit uneasy traveling by carriage after what had happened to her family, but Robin had done everything in his power to allay her fears. They would not be taking any dangerous roads and were taking a sufficient amount of supplies as well as soldiers. Despite all that though, she was still a bit uncomfortable.

So, Robin did his best to distract her on the way down.

"I hear Themis has been doing well since the war," Robin made somewhat idle chatter.

"Yes, though there is some concern about inheritance after Maribelle and Ricken married."

"They're up north at Ricken's estate, right?"

"Yes, they are working on restoring his family's honor. No doubt Ricken's distinguished military service will help on that front."

"And being the region's top magic minister," Chrom honored the young mage with being the northern province's top minister in that regard, and he was well on his way to assuming the top position in the ministry.

"They have both worked hard to restore his family's name. I hope they succeed."

After that, the fell into idle chatter which became increasingly slow as the work Robin had put into the route started to take its toll along with the rhythmic motions of the carriage. Before long, he was fast asleep.

Lucina smiled at his sleeping form. It was nice seeing him so relaxed after recent events. She would be willing to put up with the silence if it meant him getting some much needed rest.

Instead, she occupied her mind with thoughts of their potential future. As it stood, they would be forbidden from actually marrying if they decided that they really wanted to go that far. However, Lucina was determined to find a way around that. She could not bear the thought of being with anyone other than Robin.

With those thoughts in her mind, it was not long before she too succumbed to the motion of the carriage.

* * *

"Milady," Lucina groggily turned over not wanting to get up quite yet.

"I'll take care of it," Another, much more appealing voice as far as the sleeping Exalt was concerned, spoke which was followed by the sound of a door closing.

"Lucina, you need to wake up," But the soothing masculine voice did little to make her want to move. "Lucina, we're here. Time to go," She just snuggled up further into the corner of the carriage.

"Fine," The voice sighed, "Guess I'll just have to spend the day alone with all those young maids at the manor."

Lucina's eyes immediately shot open and Robin could have sworn that there was a hint of green in her normally cerulean eyes. Robin tried and failed to hold back his laughter causing Lucina to pout at his stunt.

"That was not funny," Lucina crossed her arms.

"It was kind of funny," Robin grinned, "But don't you worry. I only have eyes for you."

"Good. I would not want to have to find a replacement for you." With that, Lucina departed the carriage leaving behind a grinning Robin.

* * *

Themis had been hit hard in the Mad King's War, as it had been dubbed, but it was rebounding nicely. The market was flourishing, people busily went to and fro, and children laughed and played merrily in the streets. Lucina's eyes seemed to linger a bit on the children as a soft smile adorned her face which in turn made Robin smile.

The duke himself greeted Lucina at the estate. He was a big man, clearly a veteran fighter, who carried the shine of wisdom in his eyes. He was clearly getting on in years which explained his absence in their recent campaigns, but he had backed Emmeryn and Chrom loyally which did not look like it would change with Lucina.

After their pleasantries, Lucina was free to look around the city as she pleased. She opted not to take a large guard citing that she and Robin could handle most threats on their own.

While true, it was also a ruse so that they could have some time to themselves. With some unassuming clothes, they were free to go about their business while watching the inhabitants in a more natural environment.

It did make Lucina ponder a simple life. She had planned to disappear and live an unassuming life once, however, she had stayed on the behest of her family and Robin. She occasionally wondered about a simple life with Robin, but such idle fantasies seemed irrelevant now. However, she was more courageous in her love life than ever before, and she was determined to make their new life a happy one.

 **A/N: Please excuse the time it took to get this out. I've been having to deal with getting my classes in order.**


	9. Chapter 9

After Themis, the royal tour continued for over a month as Lucina went around the halidom both observing different regions' recovery progress, but also endearing herself to the people. Many were unsure of the strange new woman taking the reins of the nation, but she did her best to reassure the people that she would follow in the steps of Emmeryn and Chrom.

And she largely succeeded. Despite being somewhat socially awkward, the people took to her well due to her genuine nature. Even when dealing with the various nobles, she handled herself well thanks to her own dedication to her role and Robin's tutoring.

Robin himself had also been by her side for most of the journey including meetings with the noble houses. He personally felt out of place, but Lucina had insisted he go along so he obliged even if it was unusual. However, the tour was on its last leg with one more stop before returning home to Ylisstol. They would be visiting Ricken's family estate meaning familiar faces awaited them which put Robin at ease. He felt like he was on display every time they had a meeting, but Lucina seemed to take it much better.

However, something unusual happened there. Shortly after meeting with Ricken and Maribelle, the ladies excused themselves to discuss something. When Robin questioned Ricken, he just said that he was sworn to secrecy just further piquing his curiosity. When they returned, they said nothing of what they were talking about, and Robin decided that if he needed to know, that she would tell him.

Otherwise, Robin enjoyed his time at their estate. It was clear that they were renovating which meant that the house itself was in somewhat rough shape, but he enjoyed the presence of friends over the more lavish houses. He and Ricken even took the time to discuss his role in the Ministry of Magic as well as to generally catch up before dinner.

Unfortunately, it was revealed at dinner, much to Maribelle's embarrassment, that they were short on rooms due to the renovations. So, Robin volunteered to stay on a couch. The others objected, but Robin assured them that he was used to less pleasant sleeping conditions and they finally relented.

So that was how Robin found himself arranging pillows on a surprisingly hard couch. He supposed that it was style over comfort, but he would make due. Though that was easier said than done as he kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable until he was distracted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

Curious as to who would be up and about at this time of night, Robin sat up to see a familiar royal figure walking down in her night dress.

"Lucina?" Robin called out causing her to stop, "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Hmm, Robin?" She stopped and yawned, "Sorry if I disturbed you. I was simply out for a walk to clear my mind."

"Something you want to discuss?"

Lucina sighed and walked around to sit next to him. She looked him in the eyes, "I was going to tell you in the morning, but it is something you need to know. I asked Maribelle to help look for a way for us to…be together."

That made sense, "And?"

"As things stand now, it seems I would never be allowed to marry a man not from some sort of noble house."

"I see," Robin replied somberly. It was what he was expecting, but not what he had wanted to hear.

However, Lucina was not done yet, "So we simply have to make you one."

Robin stared at her dumbfounded, "One what?"

"A noble of course," She replied like it was the most obvious course of action in the world.

"Lucina, they don't just hand out nobility. Full blown nobility is a rare thing."

"I know," Lucina spoke calmly, "There has not been a formation of a new noble house in over two centuries, however, in the case of extremely heroic deeds, it is not unheard of, and I think that slaying Grima once and for all certainly qualifies."

Robin took a moment to process what she was saying, "You realize some are likely to call foul about creating a noble house just so we can court?"

"Well, part of the reason I had you come on this tour was to help improve your standing to the nobility. I am sure that there will be some objections, but I hope that you have made a good enough impression to avoid too much conflict."

Robin could not help but grin a little. So she had more strategic reasons for wanting him along? It did explain why he felt like he was auditioning every meeting, "You've really thought this out."

Lucina adjusted her hair, "Maribelle helped admittedly. Though we didn't have a course of action planned out, but it seemed like a good idea to endear you to them in any case."

"Well, who am I to argue with such planning?" Robin smiled, "If you think it could work then I'm willing to try."

"I'm glad to hear it," Lucina leaned back on the couch and nestled her head on Robin's shoulder.

"L-Lucina?"

"Relax. We are among friends here. We can take a moment before I go back."

Not saying anything, Robin relaxed and leaned back. They stayed like that only for a few minutes, but Robin felt truly relaxed. If this plan mean that he could spend every night like this, then he was willing to try.

 **A/N: Okay, so I am differentiating between knighthood and nobility. So in this continuity at least, knight is essentially just a military rank and/or class.**


	10. Chapter 10

Robin paced back and forth in his room. He was struggling with perhaps the hardest part of Lucina's plan. It was something that had bothered him before, and now it had resurfaced. A task that he was not sure if he was up to, but he could no longer avoid it any longer.

Picking a surname.

He had never come up with one prior when presented with the issue, but it had never been that big of a deal so his lack of an answer was not a pressing matter. However, one would be required if he were to become the head of his own noble house – no matter how short lived it might be. He did not remember if his mother had one which ruled that option out, and he had no desire to use anything from his father. Besides, something both Plegian and Grimleal probably would not go over well for the newest Ylissean noble house. Especially if he were to marry into the royal family.

The very thought almost made Robin blush on its own, but there was little point in skirting the issue. They were working toward that endgame. Robin at least liked to think that she would be happier with him than someone she does not know even if they were rushing into things. The bottom line was, they did not have the time to court normally. Pressure was already mounting on Lucina to take a husband, and it was pretty clear she intended for him to be it.

Therefore, the pressure was on him to hurry up and pick a surname. It was not even really that big of a deal since if he was going to marry into the royal family, his name would soon be a moot point, but that did not stop him from worrying about it.

* * *

"Still having trouble with the name?" Lucina walked into the library where Robin sat before a semi-circle of books. She was well aware of his woes and had tried to help him whenever she had the time. She could sort of understand his dilemma as she valued her own name as a tie to her family, but it did not seem the same if there was no sentimentality. However, it was also part of Robin developing his own identity free from his father, and Lucina knew that meant a great deal to him.

"Yes," Robin held his head in his hands as he blankly stared at the open book in front of him, "I've been searching history texts among other things for ideas, but I've got nothing."

Lucina idly picked up one of the books making up his wall and glanced at the spine. It was a record of important ministers and their contributions to law over the past two hundred years. Not exactly light reading.

"Perhaps you need a break," Lucina offered as she returned the book to the structure.

"I'd love to, but I really need to figure this out," Robin rubbed his eyes and prepared to get back to work when Lucina grabbed the book he had in front of him.

"It can wait a day," Lucina scolded, "You really must learn not to overwork yourself. I appreciate the effort, but it does me no good to see you banging your head against a wall."

Robin stared at her in shock, "Did you…just use a figure of speech?"

Lucina blushed lightly, "Is that so unbelievable?"

"Just surprising is all. In a good way," Robin quickly replied, "But, yes, I suppose a break would be okay. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Let's go on a walk, shall we?"

* * *

Lucina led the way toward the flower garden whether consciously or not as she went there often. The gardens had become something of Sumia's pet project, and as such, Lucina had determined to make sure that they became something worthy of fame and renown. Given how tight of a ship she ran and how relatively unluxurious of a life she led for an Exalt, she was allowed to splurge a little on this memorial.

"I wish I had more time to tend to these myself," Lucina mentioned wistfully, "But I'd like to think mother would still be proud."

"She would be," Robin reassured. To his knowledge, Lucina was not much of a gardener herself, but the care was genuine. To be fair, Sumia was not as gifted in the garden as she had been with animals, but she had the patience to work wonders. Wonders that would flourish thanks to her daughter.

However, flowers were not the main focus of Robin's thoughts. No, he was concerned with something else. Something which had been bothering him as of late.

"Lucina," He started as she was admiring some form of Ylissean rose that was native to the eastern mountains, "I think we've been avoiding something."

"Oh?" She gave him her full attention.

"We've been beating around the bush. Lucina, we're planning about marriage here, and it's all so…fast."

"I know," Lucina sighed, "Ideally, we would have more time to work this out, but I unfortunately do not have that luxury." She looked at him with sincere and sad eyes, "If it is too sudden for you, then I understand."

"It's a little jarring, but I'll take my chances. I've never felt this way before, and I'm willing to take a chance if I have to, but I think we should at least admit what we're doing here. I love you, Lucina, and I want to spend my life with you."

Lucina smiled in relief, "That is good to hear. I do love you too, Robin, and I want to spend my days with you more than anything. And for what it's worth, I believe that you will makea good king."

"Well, consort," Robin corrected.

Lucina leaned into him and entwined her arm with his, "You will always be a king to me."


	11. Chapter 11

The Shepherds filed into the great hall before the ceremony kicked off. Some retirees had even come in from afar. The formation of a new noble house was a rare event after all, especially when it was a close personal friend.

"Think we're far enough away?" Gaius asked only to be elbowed by Cherche who was not running security with Frederick due to her being very pregnant. She was stubborn enough to only recently take leave when she could barely put on her boots by herself and even then it took some convincing.

"Be glad you got a seat at all," The woman huffed, "Most people are stuck outside."

"Nyah! Look at all those people," Henry said with his signature smile.

"Henry," Cherche started as a scolding mother, "Don't."

"What?" The dark mage kept grinning.

"It is something, isn't it," Stahl took his seat next to his wife ignoring the situation as Cherche scolded Henry.

"It is quite the event," Cordelia agreed.

"Eh," Gaius put his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him only to have them pushed down by Kellam which made him give a strange look before shrugging it off, "We all know what they're getting at here. This is like a pre-wedding. Only without the cake."

"I think they deserve some happiness," Cherche replied as she carefully maneuvered into her seat with a slightly less happy Henry sitting on the back row.

"Never said they didn't."

"Hush now," Cordelia waved them down, "It's starting."

* * *

Robin adjusted his far too fine gloves one last time as he was about to be ushered out. He had finally been forced to "upgrade" his grandmaster attire, and, of course, those upgrades came at the cost of comfort. However, he was more than willing to pay that price if it meant being with her.

So, as the doors opened and he was ushered into the main hall, he ignored his uncomfortable gloves and held his head high with the dignity expected of him now. He kept his eyes forward as he walked out which was made much easier by Lucina standing in front of him in her Exalt attire. The hard part was not looking like he was staring which was fairly difficult for him given her radiant beauty.

He kneeled when he reached her which honestly felt a bit odd. The disparity of their ranks became incredibly apparent. Fortunately, they were in the process of remedying that situation.

"Sir Robin," Lucina spoke regally, masking their personal ties though most in the room either knew or suspected that there was something between them, "You have done the people of Ylisse a great service by vanquishing the Fell Dragon Grima once and for all despite the risk to your own life. That, coupled with your devotion to the halidom and distinguished military career," Robin held back a grimace at that as Lucina did a sympathetic gaze. His career did not seem so successful to him when he thought of all the soldiers he lost in Valm. They may have not been Sheperds, but he felt that he had failed them and Lucina knew that, "You are deserving of one of Ylisse's highest honors."

"To that end, in accordance with our laws and traditions, I bestow upon you the rank of full nobility. It is also my understanding that you have no surname, so it is your choice as to what your new house shall be called. Do you have a name?" Lucina asked knowing full and well that he did.

"Yes. I have chosen Darean," There was not anything really special behind the name; he just knew that he needed to pick something to be with Lucina, and, as it turned out, that was enough for Robin.

"Very well," Lucina drew Falchion from its especially ornate scabbard. It was hers as while Lucina typically used Chrom's for official purposes leaving her own locked away, it felt more personal to use it here. Not that she told anyone about the little switch. She laid the blade on his left shoulder, "I hereby pronounce you the head of the Darean house." She then moved the blade to his right shoulder before removing and re-sheathing it, "Long may you prosper."

Robin stood, smiled, and took his place next to Lucina. With the ceremony more or less finished, Lucina dismissed the crowd. Afterwards, Lucina and Robin met up back in the waiting room.

"Well, guess I'm a noble now."

"Indeed," Lucina smiled, "So I suppose we are free to proceed."

"Yes, but we may want to give it some time. Don't want to make it look too staged…even if that is exactly what we're doing."

Lucina was about to speak, but she was interrupted by the Shepherds reaching them.

"Congratulations you guys!" Stahl spoke first.

"Er, thank you," Lucina responded, "But it was Robin's ceremony."

"Come on," Gaius chewed on some sugary treat, "We all know what you're up to."

Lucina's face turned quite red at that as she attempted to regain her bearings at having her personal affairs so open. Robin, for his part, took it a bit better as he had suspected they already knew anyway. They were not exactly the most subtle the past few weeks, and they were being pressured to work quickly.

"Alright, you caught us," Robin admitted.

"I think it's kind of romantic," Cordelia smiled.

"Yes," Lucina cleared her throat, "But could we please not discuss it here?"

"Alright, but we should still celebrate," Stahl chimed in.

"Yes," Lucina agreed, "I've actually had a diner prepared in Robin's honor."

"What are we waiting for!" Stahl was ready to make a one man stampede for the dining hall while Gaius perked up at the potential that he was wrong about the lack of cake.

"Uh, probably us," Ricken apologized as he and Maribelle walked up arm in arm, "Sorry, it took us a while to get away from the other nobles."

"Hmm," Maribelle observed Robin, "I suppose we can work on your bearing at a later date."

"Wait, what's wrong with my bearing?" She did not respond and instead the Shepherds made for the dining hall. Robin then turned to Lucina, "What's wrong with my bearing?"

"Nothing, dear," She wrapped her arm around his, "Of course, I may be a bit biased."

Robin decided he was fine with that answer and fell in with her as they made their way to join the others.

 **A/N: The surname is not exact as I changed the spelling slightly, but it is a reference.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucina sat patiently as Frederick and Cordelia gave her their weekly status update. All was going well apparently with their departments as she expected of two of the most capable and organized Shepherds. It was a run of the mill briefing with little of note which was good in her opinion.

As they were wrapping up, Lucina addressed Frederick, "How are Cherche and the baby doing?" She had given birth to a healthy baby boy a week prior. It had been a highlight in the castle. Though Lucina did struggle to find a proper gift as Robin advised against clothing for some reason.

"Quite well, milady. She is as doting of a mother as one might expect. In truth, I am a bit relieved that she is not focusing entirely on me anymore."

"That bad?" Cordelia smirked.

Frederick cleared his throat, "She was…difficult during her pregnancy. Her natural stubbornness seemed amplified. Fortunately, she has calmed down significantly."

"That is good to hear," Lucina smiled, "I look forward to her return to work as well. She has certainly become one of our finest trainers. That is, if she is planning on returning."

"She has not expressed any desire to leave. In fact, I would guess that she is eager to get back to work."

"I imagined she would," Lucina's smile then faltered as her mind turned to her next inquiry, "Have you heard from Gerome?" She knew that Gerome and Cynthia had been close. Very close. Cynthia's schedule as a Pegasus Knight had kept her too busy to actually marry, but she had confided in Lucina that…he had proposed. They were hoping for next spring.

"Alas," Frederick grimaced, "We have not heard from him since the incident," He quickly reverted to a neutral expression, "But he is quite withdrawn in any case. Still, I would like to speak with him."

"And Severa?" Lucina shifted her gaze to Cordelia. Severa had also been engaged to Owain which was more public knowledge. The wedding was supposed to be at the beginning of the year.

The Wing Commander sighed in response, "I'm afraid she's been even more distant. I wish she would let me and Stahl try to help her, but we haven't heard from her since she left."

"If either of you need some time to go to them, then I will gladly give it. We are fairly stable right now after all."

"Thank you, milady," Frederick gave a slight bow, "Once Cherche is feeling better we may go and visit him. I assume he is still at Wyvern Valley."

"Severa will probably be harder to track down, but it would do me good to make sure she's okay. Thank you, Lucina. It is kind of you to consider us."

"Er, yes," Lucina then dismissed them and went back to work.

* * *

That evening she met Robin for dinner as was the norm. Little had actually changed between them since Robin gained his new social status aside from perhaps being a bit more open with their affection in public. During the dinner, they discussed their days including Lucina's meeting with Frederick and Cordelia.

"I hope they're okay. I know it's hard to lose people close to you."

"Yes," Lucina sipped her tea, "Gerome was just starting to open up again, and I'm afraid he may not recover from this. And Severa, she lost not only her fiancé, but also the closest thing she had to a best friend in Cynthia."

"Really? I didn't know they were such good friends."

"Well, Severa as you know is a contrary one, but the way Cynthia talked, I think they were friends even if Severa wouldn't admit it." Lucina drug her finger around the top of her cup, "Robin, this has brought something to my attention."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not sure if I am actually friends with any of the other children."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked in confusion.

"I was their leader," Lucina replied sternly, "I did my best to keep them safe, but at the same time I did not allow myself to become close to them with the exceptions of Cynthia and Owain. I knew that it was too likely that I could lose anyone I let get close. I did not really open up until we arrived here…after I met you. You were probably my first friend outside of my family."

"I-I'm not sure what to say."

"It became painfully apparent today talking with Frederick and Cordelia about Gerome and Severa. I realized that I wouldn't know how to comfort them. We were acquaintances, but I lacked the bonds that the Shepherds had. I know now that it is not what father would have wanted, but I withdrew into a shell after my parents died. I only recently built up the courage to leave it."

She then looked up and flashed Robin a smile, "Listen to me. I do not mean to complain to you. In fact, I'd like to thank you for helping to find my way out."

"It wasn't just me," Robin admitted humbly.

"No, but you helped and you refused to give up on me when many others would have. Thank you."

"It was nothing. You needed a friend, and I'm glad I didn't give up either. Who would have thought that prickly princess would turn out to be the love of my life?"

"Or that the charming tactician would be mine?"

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long and is so short.**

 **On another note, I got some positive feedback on my little side story, and I may expand on it. However, I was appealing to my target audience there, to expand to other series may be more difficult. That said, I may only do the lead up and see what happens. Not too keen on posting in the Smash Bros section.**


	13. Chapter 13

Robin readjusted his coat for the…well, he did not know how many times he had done it. He was not usually a stickler for appearance, but this was a special circumstance. It had only been two months since they started courting, but due to their circumstances, he and Lucina were slated to get married…that day.

So, therefore, he thought his nerves were well justified. After today, they would be bound to one another. Honestly, the idea of being husband and wife may have made him more nervous than the idea of being royalty. Then of course there were his…royal obligations that nearly made him pass out just thinking about.

At least their friends had been incredibly supportive of their engagement. He was afraid they would not see things their way, but those concerns proved to be mostly unfounded as they showered the couple with congratulations.

With the support of their friends, Robin and Lucina soon announced their engagement much to the people's excitement that the hero that had slain Grima would be marrying the young Exalt as if it were a fairy tale. In the face of such support, any nobles who may have been against it had little choice but to accept it.

He supposed those fairy tales had done him some good after all. He would be sure to share such stories with his children one day. Children. _Royal_ children. He was unsure of exactly how that would complicate matters, but he would do his best to help raise responsible leaders and, more importantly, good people. Like their mother.

A knock on his door signaled that it was time for him to get moving. Good, it would allow him a change of scenery as he stressed out.

* * *

Lucina sat very still as various stylists busily worked on her. She thought they looked like artists working on a masterpiece and she was very careful not to disturb their work even if she felt a bit uncomfortable playing the part of their canvas.

She had imagined getting ready for such an occasion before, however, those fantasies often involved her mother helping her to get ready. While that was no longer possible, she hoped that she would do her mother proud even if she could never be half as beautiful as her mother in her own opinion.

Though, as she watched the women's masterpiece take shape, she was surprised at what she saw looking back through the mirror. She never thought she could look so good. She had resigned herself long ago to the idea that she was not exactly attractive, but she had to hand it to these stylists, they were making her rethink that view.

After a long while of restrained breathing to keep her movement to a minimum, she was finally released. She then looked at the finished masterpiece. It was nothing overly fancy, but she had requested their best for Robin and they had seemingly delivered. Lucina was far from a vain woman, but she looked good. So good it almost shocked her. It may have too had she not seen it taking place.

With her looking the part, it was finally time to go. It was time that at least one of her dreams came true. She deserved as much after all.

* * *

Robin had gone from stressing out in his room to stressing out at the altar. Not that most could tell. On the outside he remained cool and collected, but on the inside he was a wreck of nerves. He felt like riding against a legion would have been less stressful.

He breathed. He needed to calm down. After this, he still had his coronation as prince consort to go through soon. So many ceremonies. He did not care for all the attention, but it was a necessity.

When the music started, Robin snapped himself to attention. Perhaps he was a little too ridged, but fortunately for him, most eyes soon found their way to the exalt and bride to be. Robin was no exception either. He knew he should be paying attention, but the moment he caught sight of her, he could hardly pay attention to anything else. That was with the veil down too.

She was being guided toward him by Frederick who was now the closest thing she had to a father. Still, when he removed the veil, Robin's heart almost stopped. He truly was smitten.

He knew he should be paying attention to the ceremony, but he had a hard time pulling his attention away from his bride. To be fair, she was in a similar situation as well. In fact, Robin had to be nudged when it was time for the vows.

For the sake of formality, they went with formal pre-prepared vows, but that did not matter to them as she became his and he became hers. Robin realized though, that they had kind of already been. He would have done anything to make and keep her happy, and she had long held his happiness above her own. Now, it would be official. As they finished their vows, they held no more doubt. He loved her. She loved him. That would never change.

 **A/N: It's back! See, I didn't abandon it. Now, I do want to ask my traditional readers what they think of me doing the Smash story(s). It would mean a lack of my normal stuff. Of course, this needs to be finished first regardless.**


	14. Chapter 14

Robin sat cozily reading by the fire enjoying the light sound of Lucina's humming. He spared her a quick glance as she happily knitted away. Apparently, it was fast becoming a passion of hers which she had really taken to. She was currently on her fifth blanket laying partially finished over her swelling belly.

It had been almost seven month since their wedding, and life had finally settled down. Though, the increase in free time as of late may have had something to do with Robin's direct order that Lucina only be disturbed with important matters. She may have outranked him, but he still had significant tout with the clerical staff.

It was an odd thought that she technically outranked him because it did not feel like it. He had tried the proper etiquette of standing behind her in public and all that, but Lucina would have none of that much like her father before her with Sumia. Lucina insisted they were equals in marriage – partners – and that that was how the people would see them. In truth, the people ate up them being so in love, and Lucina was getting bolder with her public displays of affection. Not that he was complaining.

"What do you think?" She held up the half-finished blanket. It was an odd combination of light blue and green with a little white in there. It was oddly charming in a very Lucina-esque way. The first two had been basic blue and pink to cover her bases, but after that, she had started to run wild. It drove the handmaids crazy which Robin could not help but find somewhat amusing.

"Our child will be cozy and colorful for sure," He smiled causing her to give him a strange look, but she soon shrugged it off and went back to work. Robin continued to watch her with admiration though. She continued humming along happily with a smile on her face. He loved seeing her so happy.

He wanted to do something with her to make her even happier, but he was admittedly running out of ideas while they were confined to the castle due to her pregnancy. Well, he could technically leave whenever he wanted, but he could not stand that ever so slight tinge of disappointment that fell over her features when he left to do something. So he stayed. They had spent an inordinate amount of time together since her mobility had become impeded.

They had walked through the gardens several times, enjoyed many romantic meals, Lucina had even insisted on a joint bath. That was awkward despite being married. In any case, he was low on ideas.

In the end, he decided on old faithful: flowers. It was hard to mess up flowers, and Lucina was fairly easy to please with romantic gestures. So, one bouquet of daisies later – her favorite – he was back in her study with his hands behind his back. She was busy with some of the paperwork that made it through his blockade, but she gave him her full attention when he approached.

"What do you have there?" Lucina noted his hidden hands.

Robin chuckled a little pulling the flowers out, "I wanted to do something for you."

"Oh, Robin!" She took the bouquet and inhaled deeply, "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, but I did. I practically live for that smile."

Lucina's smile widened as well as the blush on her cheeks, "I really don't deserve you."

"Well, we could go back and forth about how much we don't deserve each other, or we could go grab lunch. How's that sound?"

Lucina stood up with minor difficulty, "It sounds wonderful. I'm famished anyway." Robin chuckled at that. So far, her pregnancy had been fairly tame outside of some rather extensive morning sickness, but she had developed an appetite to rival Stahl's.

"Well then," He held out his arm which she looped her own through, "Let's go secure some provisions, milady."

 **A/N: A short little one. Hopefully I'll be back in force before too long. I also have an…interesting idea coming up for another story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Robin sat down exhausted on his bed. It had been a long day of screaming, yelling, and crying, but they were now proud parents of a baby girl. Fortunately, she almost immediately took to him, so that was a relief at least.

However, he had to remind himself that the small sleeping girl was not just their daughter, she was also the crown princess. Robin had become something of a history buff, and he knew that one good ruler did not guarantee that their successor would follow in their footsteps.

He theorized that this largely had to do with distant upbringings. It often seemed to be a trend that royal children were raised by nannies and tutors. Robin wanted none of that. He had discussed as much with Lucina and she wholeheartedly agreed. Therefore, they vowed to try and have at least one of them available whenever they were needed. It would be no easy task, but Robin believed it was worth it.

Slowly, he lowered himself down onto the overly plush pillow. Lucina was out almost as soon as she hit the bed which was understandable as the day had been much more strenuous on her than him. Little Morgan was fast asleep finally as well. He would enjoy this sleep.

* * *

That did not last long. Both parents awoke at the sound of crying. Lucina was almost instantaneous in getting out of bed while Robin took a few milliseconds slower by comparison. By the time he got up, she was already on her way back to bed rocking Morgan trying to get her calm down.

"Are you hungry? Is that it?" She asked, though her voice lacked the slight panic her actions carried. It was calm and soothing – the voice of a mother.

Robin decided at that time to give them some privacy. A few minutes later, he could hear some faint singing coming from the bedroom. It was quite good. He was a bit surprised actually. He had never taken her for much of a singer, but regardless, it seemed she had a natural talent.

A few minutes after that, Lucina walked back in with a now sleeping Morgan. She carefully placed her back in her crib and walked back to bed.

"I didn't know you could sing," Robin commented as she got readjusted.

"Hmm? No, I don't usually. I just remembered my mother singing to me to calm me down, and I thought it might work here."

"Well, you're quite good. I wouldn't mind a few bars myself."

Robin did not have to see her to know she was embarrassed, "Perhaps. One day."

Robin chuckled and kissed her on the forehead before they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Lucina awoke the next morning later than usual. The previous day had been exhausting, but after recollecting herself, she immediately crawled out from her covers eager to dote on her daughter some more.

However, she noticed with mild panic that Morgan was missing from her crib. She turned back to the bed to wake Robin only to see that he was missing too. Not even thinking to get properly dressed, she rushed out into the sitting room only to immediately stop at the sight of Robin with Morgan on the couch.

He was happily bouncing her on his knee while she gurgled with glee. Lucina smiled at the scene and leaned against the doorframe. It was not long until little Morgan noticed her mother and reached out for her alerting Robin to her presence.

"Oh, hey there," Robin stood with Morgan, "She woke up about half an hour ago, and I didn't want to wake you if I could avoid it. Plus, I wanted some daddy-daughter time."

He handed her off to her mother who gladly took her up, "Did you and daddy have fun?" Morgan gurgled in response, "Yes you did!" She then looked up to see Robin grinning, "What?"

"It's just amazing to see you already so adjusted to being a mother."

"You really think so?" Lucina asked as she wiped some drool from Morgan's chin.

"Yes," Robin chuckled as she proved his point unawares, "You're already a natural. And I can tell that she already adores you."

"Well, she seems to have taken quite well to you."

"True," Robin smiled proudly, "But you're her mother. Don't take this the wrong way, I love seeing you so happy, and she really makes you happy."

"She does," Lucina smiled at her daughter. That mere idea filled her with such joy. She was a ray of sunshine in her life that she desperately needed, "I was so worried, and I still am, but I am very proud of her. It may sound silly as she has yet to really do anything, but I cannot help but feel my heart swell whenever I look at her."

"It's understandable. I feel the same way. It's hard not to be proud of our little princess. I just hope she grows up to be like her mother."

"But not without that genius intellect of her father. I can already see the spark of intelligence in her eyes. I predict she may give you a run for your money one day."

"I look forward to it."


	16. Chapter 16

Lucina was working hard on a new law. She had been busy continuing her father's reforms from before her ascension to the throne. It was hard work, but she hoped that it would make him proud as well as be a boon for her people.

"Mommy!" Lucina looked up from her paper to see Robin standing in the door. Soon, she saw a happy little girl waddle up to her with flowers in hand, "Wook!" She handed the still somewhat dirty flowers to her mother who cherished them like the finest gold.

"She found them while we were out, and she just had to pick some," Robin explained.

"Of course she did; they're lovely," Lucina cooed in motherly adoration. Morgan reached and Lucina obliged by lifting her up into her lap, "So how has your day been?"

"Fine," Robin took a seat as well, "Morgan actually seemed strangely interested during my paperwork."

"Are you going to be a tactician like daddy?" Lucina asked her nineteen-month-old daughter who smiled and laughed giddily.

"I certainly hope not," Robin replied solemnly, "I hope she never sees war."

"As do I, but having a tactician of your caliber can deter conflict altogether."

"You flatter me, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"We've both been working hard since Morgan was born – you moreso – and I think we could use a break."

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked with a slight frown.

"I'm talking about a vacation," Robin answered. He knew this would not be an easy battle, but Lucina was working herself weary. He was determined to try.

"I don't know, Robin," Lucina readjusted Morgan who had reached for some important papers, "I am quite busy."

"I know. I checked. I also happen to know that you can have a clear schedule for two weeks next month."

"I suppose I could, but what of Morgan? I am not comfortable going on a long ride with her yet."

"No, she'd have to stay here."

"What? But what about being here for her?"

"It's two weeks, Lucina. Besides, we can leave her with friends."

Robin knew why she was really fighting him on this. Her mild fear of traveling had turned into an outright phobia since Morgan's birth. He could understand why. The last thing she wanted was to leave her own daughter in the same manner in which she had been left alone, but at the same time, she needed a break.

"Lucina, I promise you, we will take the safest possible route. Nothing will happen."

"Where did you have in mind?" Lucina asked after several moments, not agreeing, but not turning him down either.

"I've done some looking and found a nice little resort down at the coast. It's quiet, secluded, and private. We'd get our own little cabin on our own little stretch of beach. And best of all, I got a deal."

"That…does sound nice, but I don't know." Her defenses were cracking.

"Come on, Lucina. You need to get out a little. I promise you that we will be as safe as humanly possible. Guards on the way, around the resort, and the safest, most mundane roads I could find. Yes, I planned our route myself."

"Well…I suppose we could. If you've gone through all this trouble."

"Wonderful!" He stood up suddenly causing Morgan to giggle, "I'll make the preparations."

He walked off seemingly forgetting Morgan in Lucina's lap. "I hope I'm making the right decision," Lucina turned to the toddler, "What do you think?" Morgan happily clapped her hands in response earning a smile from her mother, "Well then, perhaps it will be okay."

* * *

When the time came the next month, Lucina had yet to back out despite how nervous she was as their carriage was being packed. She had also barely put Morgan down all morning.

"Well," Robin approached, "The carriage is ready."

"Oh," Lucina looked away from Morgan only to look back quickly, "I guess it's time to go then."

Robin stepped up next to her, "She'll be fine."

"I know, I know," Lucina tried to convince herself before handing her off. Fortunately, Morgan rather liked Frederick and Cherche. Robin was hesitant to accept their offer to look after Morgan at first given that they have their own young one to look after, but Cherche had brushed his concerns aside and had insisted that they could always use a playmate.

Lucina eventually did hand her over, albeit rather begrudgingly. Once inside the carriage, Lucina kept looking back through the window as Cherche waved Morgan's arm for her. Robin thought she was about to order the driver to turn around, but she did not.

"She'll be fine," Robin reassured again, "There are few places safer than under Frederick's care, and Cherche is great with kids."

"You're right," The admission seemed to curb her anxiety if just a little.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the beach, and then you can just let your anxiety melt away."

"I suppose," She leaned into him, "Wake me when we get there."

"Anything you require, milady."

Despite her anxiety, she smiled as she leaned further into her favorite pillow. It was almost funny in a way. The main reason she agreed to this trip was not for her sake, but rather Robin's. He may have claimed she was working more – and maybe she was – but he was still working himself to the bone as well. Ironic how they cared so much for each other's health despite being so neglectful of their own.

Perhaps that was just another way they complimented each other. Lucina happily considered this thought as she drifted off.

 **A/N: No, nothing terrible is going to happen while they're gone.**

 **Also, to clarify from my most recent one shot, yes, the implication was that Tiki was her mother.**


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as they arrived at the resort, the guards got to work sweeping the area for potential threats. Meanwhile, Robin and Lucina set about unpacking. While putting a few of their clothes in the closet, Robin snuck up and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush.

"You're certainly getting bolder."

"No one's around. At least after the guards finish their sweeps, and I think they're too afraid of either of us to say anything even if they do spot us."

"Hmm," She turned to face him, "So what did you have planned for our stay?"

"What? We can't just relax and wing it?"

Lucina put her hands on her hips, "I know you far too well."

"Okay, okay," Robin put his hands up, "I may have a loose itinerary. There is still plenty of time for improvisation and relaxation…which I may or may not have scheduled into the itinerary."

Lucina released a beautiful laugh as she sat on the bed, "So, what does my favorite tactician have planned for us?"

"Well, the main area is supposed to have some amazing restaurants. I thought we could try some of them out. I even heard about a fun little activity called 'building sand castles.'"

"Should be fun," Lucina commented as the head of their security detail came in to report that the grounds were clear. Afterwards, Robin suggested they head to the beach.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Lucina stared out across the blue expanse.

"It is," Robin spoke from behind her. He was clearly ready for some time on the beach if his clothes were anything to go by, but it also reminded Lucina of something.

"I didn't bring anything to wear."

"Don't worry," Robin grinned as he stepped up to her, "I got you covered."

"Oh, I see," Lucina was suddenly struck with terror at the prospect before her.

"Don't worry, it's on the bed. I promise you, it will be fine."

"I-If you say so," Lucina slowly re-entered the cabin.

* * *

"Come on, Lucina!" Robin urged from the porch facing the ocean, "You've been in there for over half an hour."

"It's just…so embarrassing," Lucina looked herself up and down in the mirror in abject horror.

"I know for a fact it's not that bad."

In truth, it was not that bad. Her husband knew her well and got a relatively modest swimsuit, but she was still mortified to bare that much skin in front of him. It was so tight too! She felt like she was going to die just thinking about it. Yes, they had been naked together, but that was always in the dark or with the cover of a very bubbly bath. This was broad daylight! Somehow, the form fitting outfit just seemed worse.

However, they would be here for almost two weeks. She supposed that she might as well face the music sooner rather than later. With that in mind, she slowly opened the door to her expectant husband.

"See? That wasn't so hard," He teased, but she still felt uncomfortable. It could have been a lot worse though. The swimsuit consisted of shorts and a top that covered a good chunk of her midriff. She had seen some at the main complex that she felt she would have died were she to just put them on.

"I suppose not," She smiled lightly as Robin spread out their towels. "This is lovely," She sat down next to him, "Perhaps you were right about needing a break."

"Of course I was," Robin stretched out, "What do you think you pay me for?"

"Mmm," Lucina hummed contently. It was so warm and relaxing. She barely avoided falling asleep immediately. It had been so long since she and Robin got to spend any time together like this.

"Do you ever wonder?" Lucina suddenly asked.

"Wonder what?" He looked at her with one eye open.

"What our lives could have been like had…had I not become Exalt."

Robin propped himself up on one arm, "I'd be lying if I said no, but that doesn't mean I'm unhappy. It's been rough, but we've seen each other through the worst of it. Right?"

"Of course," Lucina flashed him a reassuring smile, "I was just thinking about how we hardly ever have time alone."

"Well," Robin scooted closer, invading on her towel, "We have about eleven days together, and I plan to make the most of it."

"Hmm," Lucina smiled, "I look forward to it."

* * *

"That was nice," Lucina stretched in the carriage. Their vacation had been quite nice, but now it was time to head back to reality, "But I am ready to get back. I must have a lot of paperwork waiting for me."

"Oh, don't pretend that's why you're so eager to get back," Robin grinned, "You just miss Morgan."

"I will admit that after two weeks away, I am eager to see her again."

"Can't fault you for that. Can't wait to see my baby girl either."

"Perhaps when she is older, we can take her to the resort as well. I'm sure she would love it."

"I'm sure she would."

 **A/N: I don't care for the beach too much myself, so writing a full vacation about it…yeah, not my idea of fun. This was mostly (if not entirely) to use Lucina's beach design.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lucina may never admit it herself, but she had somewhat of a regal stride when she walked about the castle. The kind of walk where a random passerby who did not know who she was could likely deduce that she was of royal blood. It really was amazing when considering not only the wasteland of a world she grew up in, but also the sheer clumsiness of her mother and sister in addition to her father's general lack of grace.

Regardless, she had a certain regality in her steps. It was not quite the same as Chrom's commanding presence. Part of that was certainly there, but it came with a degree of eloquence which may have seemed somewhat surprising given her straight to the point nature.

However, Lucina was not the focus of attention that day as she strode out from her office. No, that honor went to the young princess following closely behind her taking great care to recreate her movements as best she could. In short, it was adorable.

Little Morgan paid no heed to the onlookers and instead focused herself with emulating her mother. A task easier said than done, but what Morgan lacked in eloquence, she made up for with spunk. She had quickly become a favorite around the castle as she injected even more energy into the daily lives of those she came into contact with.

That went a hundred-fold for her actual parents. They loved their children dearly. Yes, plural. They had also had twins – one boy and one girl - since Morgan had been born. One named after Lucina's late aunt, Lissa, and the other after Chrom.

"Mommy!" Both of the twins yelled in unison as she entered the royal quarters where Robin had been playing with the two.

"I've been being a princess!" Morgan proudly told Robin.

"You have?" She nodded profusely in response.

"She followed me all morning," Lucina answered with one child clamoring for her attention on each side, "She helped me by bringing me quills, ink, and paper. She was a good little Exalt in training."

"I was super helpful!" Morgan cheered very proud of herself.

"I'm sure you were," Robin ruffled her hair, "You are a very helpful little princess."

"Yay!" Morgan's smile almost seemed to grow larger if that was even possible, "I'm gonna be the bestest Exalt ever."

"I hope the twins were not too much trouble."

"Nah, we just did a little…redecorating in the sitting room while playing."

"I can see that," Lucina looked around the mess of a room.

"We were being heroes!" Chrom cheered.

"I was a better hero!" Lissa boasted.

"Nuh-uh! I was!"

"No, I was!"

"Okay," Lucina stepped in, "Let's just say you were both great heroes."

"Can we stay?" Morgan tugged at Lucina's shirt, "Please?"

"I don't see why not. I am done for the day so I think I'll join you."

"We can fight against daddy's forces!" Morgan yelled running to her room to grab her toy sword, "We'll show them what princesses can do!"

"Hey!" Lissa stomped indignantly unintentionally resembling her namesake for a moment, "I'm a princess too."

"But you're already with daddy," Morgan explained as if using perfect logic, "Besides, it'd be unfair to have even more help on our side."

So began an evening of laughter, screaming, and conquering of enemies and monsters which the royal family reveled in. From defending cushion forts to slaying dragons – children unaware that their parents had actually fought a dragon, and they had a blast.

It was moments like these where Robin and Lucina felt their happiest. Their family around them, enjoying each other's presence. They could forget about everything and just be a family with no strings attached.

Lucina had wondered once how she would ever move on after her family's death, but she had built a life that she believed would make them proud. She never forgot them, but she had also managed to live beyond them if that made any sense.

Robin had likewise made his peace. He had done so many years ago, but the last vestiges of guilt melted away when he looked into his children's faces. He felt on top of the world, and he knew that Chrom and the others would be happy for them. Seeing them assured him that it was not wrong of him to have lived.

In the midst of one of their darkest times, they had found each other and helped each other through. Now, they looked forward to the bright times ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

"Is this right?" Morgan looked up at Robin with big brown eyes. He made a show of thinking before replying, but she had got it exactly right. Not bad for his little junior tactician. In fact, she was doing quite well actually.

"It's exactly right," Robin broke the façade and smiled down at her. That seemed to just make her day as she pumped her fist in jubilation. While he had been initially opposed to her training in the ways of tactics, he had eventually relented to her pleas with some urging from Lucina. So long as she did not neglect her royal studies, he had been arming her with skills he hoped that she never had to use. At least not in combat.

"You've really been coming along in your tactical studies. I think it might be about time to bring out the intermediate tomes," Robin mused while trying to disguise his pride in his bright daughter.

"Really!" The young teen practically burst with excitement.

"I think so," Robin nodded.

Morgan's response was cut off, "Morgan!" Her mother walked in stern-faced, "There you are. I was worried sick when I was told you had disappeared from class."

"What?" Robin looked accusingly at his eldest, "Morgan, you told me you had finished your classes." It was believable that she could finish early given how bright she was, and Robin had wanted to believe that she was not up to no good. She had always had a mischievous side, but she had never blatantly disobeyed either of them so he had not even considered that she could have been lying.

"I don't care about law lessons though!" Morgan pled passionately, "They're so boring! This is so much more interesting."

"That may be, Morgan," Lucina rebutted with Robin slowly edging his way out from between mother and daughter, "But it is important that the future Exalt have a firm grasp of these things."

"Well, what if I don't want to be Exalt?"

"Morgan," Lucina responded gravely, "This is not a matter of want. This is your duty to your people."

"What if I can help them some other way? As a tactician."

"Your father's training is supplementary, Morgan. You know that. It will undoubtedly benefit you, but the world is not in need of another tactician, but it could use another good leader."

"And what if I don't want to be that leader?" Morgan's voice was rising much to the shock of her parents, "What if I'm not Exalt material? Anyone ever think of that?"

"Morgan…" Her mother spoke softly, but it fell on deaf ears as Morgan darted from Robin's study.

"What just happened," Lucina turned to her husband, "She's never acted that way before."

"No," Robin looked after the door she had just slammed, "But I have an idea as to why."

"Then can you talk with her?" Lucina asked entirely unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"I could, but I think it would be better if you did."

"I'm not so certain. She seemed particularly angry with me."

"I know, but I still think it would work better if you went to talk with her."

Lucina hesitated, but eventually relented, "If you think it best."

* * *

Lucina checked Morgan's usual haunts to no avail. She eventually had to think outside the box and found her in Sumia's memorial garden. She was sitting on the fountain lazily swiping her hand through the water. She said nothing as Lucina came and sat next to her. They stayed like that for several minutes until Morgan finally spoke.

"Do you remember when I was younger, and I walked behind you trying to match your every move?" She finally looked at her mother who bore a slight smile from the memory.

"Of course," Lucina loved those memories. They were among her fondest, and it made her heart swell that her daughter had thought so highly of her.

"I wanted to be just like you. You were - are – so kind, smart, and pretty. I wanted to be that when I grew up, but…" Morgan shuffled a little, "As I've gotten older, I realize more and more that I just can't measure up to you. You're so good at being Exalt. You're a natural born princess. Me though? I freeze up during public speaking, I can never seem to not speak my mind even when it might be better if I did, and I can never seem to remember which fork I use for salads and which one I use for the entrée!"

"Morgan, being a good leader is not something you are simply born into."

"You seem to have been. You lacked a lot of formal training, but you're a wonderful Exalt."

"I have been told I have a natural grace, but I still put in many hours to become fit to become Exalt. I studied for hours on in so that I would know the things necessary to rule. Perhaps you were not born with charisma, but being a leader is about more than rousing speeches. All the speeches in the world would do little good if there was not action to back up those words. You may not be charismatic, but you are smart. That is incredibly important as well.

"And as for your demeanor, well, your father has stopped me from voicing my opinions of some nobles and diplomats on more than one occasion. Learning when and when not to speak is simply something we must work at like any other skill such as knowing when to mobilize the cavalry and when not to."

Morgan's lips flashed into a slight smile, "What about the forks?"

Lucina smiled back, "You're on your own for that one."

"I'm sorry I yelled," Morgan rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"Don't give it another thought," She embraced her daughter lovingly, "I just know that you will be a wonderful Exalt in your own right."

Morgan hugged her back tightly, "Ah, thanks, Mom."

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the official ending. However! I have a bonus ending planned for after that.**


	20. Epilogue

"Alright!" Robin hollered, "We're here! Everyone out!"

As soon as his words registered, a flood of activity hit the carriage. Morgan jumped out of the carriage before the twins could fight to beat the other one out which lasted until Lucina pushed them out herself.

"Wooh!" Morgan yelled in jubilation as she ran toward the blue ocean. The twins soon chased after her as well. They were incredibly loud as they kicked up sand and water.

"Well, they're certainly excited," Lucina came to lean on Robin's shoulder.

"Indeed," Robin commented as the children started to splash with little concern for their clothes. "Seems like it was the right call to bring them."

"Indeed," Lucina used his response against him, "I'm glad that we got the chance to get away as a family."

"As am I," Robin put his arm around her waist.

"Ick!" Chrom yelled, "Mom and dad are being gross again!"

"Yes we are," Robin pulled away, "Now get over here!"

"Ah!" Chrom ran as his dad playfully chased after him.

Lucina watched silently as her family enjoyed themselves. _Her_ family. She had done it somehow, she had built a family of her own from the ashes. There was no doubt left in her mind, her parents and sister would have been proud, and they would have loved her family dearly.

"Come on, Mother!" Morgan cupped her hands for extra volume.

"I'm coming!" Lucina ran off to join them in their ruckus. There was nothing she wanted more.

 **A/N: A short little bit for the epilogue. The bonus ending should be longer.**


	21. Bonus

Morgan waited anxiously. It was bad, and to say she was worried would have been an understatement. Her mother was ill. The doctors said that she had overtaxed herself. The entire family had urged her to slow down, but she refused in the face of the latest Valmese complications insisting on protecting her father's peace.

That peace had cost her. Working herself to exhaustion, she had become weak. It was just a matter of time before some disease found her.

Morgan looked up when she heard a door creak. She saw her father standing there sullenly.

"She wants to talk with you."

"H-how is she?" Morgan asked through a dry mouth, but Robin's expression and mannerisms told her what she needed but oh so desperately did not want to know.

"Not good," Was all he said, and it was more than enough. Her mother would not be with them for long. With that in mind, she put on a brave face and entered the room where Lucina had spent the majority of the past two weeks.

"Mother," It was still hard to keep her emotions in check seeing her usually strong mother withering away in bed.

"Morgan," Lucina attempted a smile which was marred by pain and exhaustion, but it was still genuine, "Please, come here."

Morgan got on her knees beside her mother making her only slightly higher than eye level with her mother. Lucina in turn put a weak and all too boney hand on her cheek, "My precious baby girl."

"You need to conserve your strength," Morgan said quietly despite knowing it did not matter.

"Morgan, you know the truth about my past," For a long time, Morgan had been in the dark about most of her mother's life. Even after being told that her life had been hard growing up, she had not been told the full story until her fifteenth year. Coincidentally, she had just turned sixteen a few weeks earlier.

"Yes, Mother," Morgan responded with increasingly wet eyes, "You don't deserve this, Mother."

"Shh," Lucina moved her hand and moved some hair from her face. Lucina loved her longer hair, but she loved just about anything her daughter did, "These past years with you, your father, and your siblings have been more than full. I have achieved so much more than I thought possible in these few years.

"I know my time is short, but I wanted you to know that I believe that you will do well. You have matured so much, and I'm so very proud of you. I believe you will surpass me in every way."

"B-But," The tears were about to break free as Morgan kept an uneasy control over them, "I'm still not sure about which fork to use."

Lucina gave a weak laugh that broke into a coughing fit. Once she had stopped coughing, she smiled again, "Okay, maybe not _every_ way."

Morgan let out a half giggle, half sob at her mother's words, "I don't want you to go."

"It will be okay," Lucina looked adoringly at her precious daughter, "You'll do fine. You have your father's wit and your grandfather's tenacity."

"What about you? Did I get nothing from you?"

Lucina smiled again, "Of course dear. You got my love."

Morgan sobbed again as her mother brought her in for a hug. It would be the last time mother and daughter would speak.

* * *

Months later, the Valmese unrest had been handled peacefully. It ended about a month after Lucina's passing. It may have ended sooner, but it took a while for Morgan to gain the respect needed to guide the negotiations toward peace. Fortunately, her mother had insisted Morgan be involved after she became ill so she had a head start.

However, the royal family was not the same. Robin had been overtaken with grief and combined with his intensive care of Lucina, he too became ill by the same disease that had taken Lucina. He only lived six weeks after Lucina's passing.

Chrom became angry following his mother's death, but he had since tempered that anger into fueling his intense service to the halidom earning him the respect of noble and peasant alike. Rumor had it that he was considering military service.

Lissa had taken after her great aunt in making those around her happier. It was an important thing to have after Lucina's death, and she became acutely aware of how others were feeling making her all the more incessant in her attempts to cheer people up.

Morgan though, Morgan had locked herself away researching…something. She kept very quiet about what she was actually researching, but it had become her consuming passion. For a long time, it seemed like a pointless fantasy, but she finally had a break through a week before the anniversary of her mother's death.

While others were gathering to pay their respects, Morgan was covertly assembling materials. This included traveling to the royal vault and smuggling out the completed Fire Emblem which had been left in the Ylissean royal family's care until the world calmed down enough for the gemstones to be separated once again.

She eventually had to pause to give an address at the event, but she was much more interested in what she felt she was finally able to do. She wore her father's cloak in preparation and had cut her hair so that it would not get in the way out in the wild. She also had a sword and tome with her.

However, as she was preparing for the ritual, someone noticed that the Emblem was missing and sounded the general alarm. This forced Morgan to expediate her preparations.

"I thought you might have taken it."

Morgan looked up and back at the voice. Tiki had provided a source of wisdom throughout her short reign, and Morgan considered her a friend. That said, she may have been one of the last to approve of what she was trying to do.

"What you are about to attempt is not only dangerous, it is almost impossible for humans to accomplish alone."

"I'm willing to try," Morgan responded with confidence.

"I know," Tiki responded sadly, "You have watched your family corrode and drift apart in such a short time. Human life is so short, it is a shame that such things happen, but you should know that so called time travel does not work how you may think it does.

"You cannot save your grandparents. You cannot prevent your mother from ascending to the throne. You cannot do these things because the people you may find in that other world are not the same people as the ones you know. What is done, is done."

"But doesn't some version of them deserve to be happy!" Morgan pled unfazed by the news she had already been told by her parents.

"And what of this world?" Tiki countered, "You are the reigning Exalt. What would happen if you were to leave?"

"Chrom can handle it. He's a better leader than I am, and Valm has stabilized again."

"What of your siblings?"

"…They'll be fine."

Tiki sighed, "You are just as stubborn as both of your parents. This is a very dangerous and forbidden art for humans to attempt." Tiki paused for a moment, "So I will help you."

"You will?"

"Yes, but we should hurry."

"Right!"

* * *

"Evening, princess," The tactician grinned as he set about getting the tray with her soup in place, "Feeling better today?"

"Yes, sir tactician," She smiled as she played along. Overjoyed to be part of a joke no matter how minor, "No doubt due to your wonderful care over the past few weeks."

If it were not so dark, Lucina would have seen Robin's face light up in a blush, "It's nothing, really."

"I mean it," Lucina said after blowing on a spoonful of soup, "I really appreciate what you've done. Even going so far as to miss out on a vacation."

"It's not that great of a sacrifice, trust me. The ride up there alone would have been littered with bad jokes from your dad, and the only escape would be to ride with Lissa and Lon'qu, and I know she'd find some way to torment me during the trip."

"You seemed eager enough to go before I fell ill," Lucina pointed out either ignoring or missing his joking tone. Her humor was still a work in progress.

"Er," Robin was at a loss not really wanting to tell her why that was. Fortunately, he was saved by Lucina's coughing fit. While she was on the mend, she still had the occasional fit, and this one was particularly harsh. Once she was done, both parties became acutely aware of Robin's warm hand on her back from where he had been steadying her, yet he held it there for several moments past what was normal.

As if Lucina was on fire, Robin quickly recoiled back and ran the offending hand through his hair, "Um, sorry about that."

"No, no," Lucina replied nearly as flustered, "It's okay."

They sat in awkward silence for several minutes as Lucina finished her soup. Afterwards, Robin collected the dishes and made for the door, but stopped short and turned around, "Lucina," He started, and Lucina's heart seemed to stall in anticipation, "I…"

* * *

Two days later, the royal caravan pulled up safely if not a little late. While Cynthia and Sumia eagerly greeted Lucina, Robin spoke with Chrom.

"Running a little late, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Chrom responded with a smile, "But it was certainly interesting."

"Glad to hear it."

"So," Chrom readjusted Lucy, "How did things go while we were away? I see that Lucina is feeling better."

Robin went slightly red, "Uh, it was fine. It was no mountain retreat, but…it was pretty nice."

"I see."

"Father!" Lucina gave Chrom a quick hug, "I hope you enjoyed your trip."

"I did," Chrom responded taking note of just how close Lucina fell into stride next to Robin.

"Is something the matter?" Lucina asked after he continued staring for several moments.

His mind instantly went back to a few nights ago and the mysterious stranger who had demanded his attention. Who had insisted he and his family take an alternative route home. The young woman who had presented her brand as proof of who she was. The young lady he had offered to take back with them, but who had declined. Still, he offered an open invitation for her to come home if she ever changed her mind and he hoped that she would.

"No," Chrom finally responded after a few extra moments, "No, I think everything will be just fine."

 **A/N: Personally, I think I prefer this ending, but some may have called it a cop out ending, so it's the bonus ending.**

 **Also, if Tiki had not helped Morgan, than perhaps the ritual did not go properly and she ended up off point and with amnesia. In other words, it could potentially be used with the normal game with some modifications.**

 **As for future projects, I have plans for a remaster and to go ahead with the story with the story I teased in the collection. Hopefully there will be no prolonged breaks this time as you may have noticed a drop off in quality. In hindsight, I kind of wish I had stuck with this instead of doing the Smash thing.**

 **Also, it may have been nice if I still had the reviews from the original stories to help with improvements.**


End file.
